


The Showman

by straylights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Circus, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylights/pseuds/straylights
Summary: "Neville my man, we are opening a circus!"In Harry's defense, Neville had always known that he is a bit insane.-Chapters will be updated on a weekly basis-





	1. The Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written here has no correlation to J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and Michael Gracey's The Greatest Showman. I'm just borrowing their wonderful characters and settings. I'm neither making profit or in any way benefitting financially from these stories.

This isn’t what I’ve been dreaming of.

“GET GOING POTTER!”

Not even close.

“POTTER, GET THE GOODS ON THE WAGON!”

Harry Potter huffed and panted even as he carried the flours to Berties’. He leaned over the wagon. Hedwig, his white stallion looked at him. It freaks him out how soulless everything is. His friends, wandering around. Their eyes lack ambition. It lacks hope. Even Hedwig the fucking horse looks like he’s ready to quit life.

He had always been poor, especially since his parents died in a plague and he was left alone, a sole survivor of the Potter family. He'd worked his ass off to save money from when he was a child. Harry sighed and brushed his hair aback, alleviating some of his distress. Sometimes he wished he'd died when his parents did. All this heartache are not exactly what he dreams of.

He dreams of a lot of things. He dreams of spotlights and warmth. The sound of music. He dreams of having a family that will share it with him.

Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, Harry,” Neville said tiredly. “Just a little bit more and we can go home.”

Home is what they call their shabby, run-down flat. They live there with a couple more people that Harry dreaded. The Dursleys aren’t exactly someone that anyone wants to be close with. And they charged an exorbitant price for a small space that Harry and Neville had to share with some dogs, a couple of crazy cats and a herd of angry geese. Their landlord, Vernon Dursley is an angry, fat toad that hollers at them every week for rent and had no ounce of sympathy.

And he’s Harry’s uncle.

The Dursleys are such a contrast to the Potter that hushed whispers spread across the city, wondering if the Evans, Lily and and Petunia's parents, had adopted one of the children. Lily Potter was a sweet, fair creature that everyone loved. When she married James Potter out of love, despite having a lot of other suitors waiting for her, it causes quite the scandal. Petunia is an angry young woman who eventually married Vernon Dursley, the most normal of men, claiming that she has a sensible mind and would not be an eccentric like her younger sister.

Lily had tried to bridge the relationship, but Petunia was adamant that they remained separate. And she was as equally adamant that her young nephew was not vested under her care after his parent's demise. However, Mayor Dumbledore had came to her door with the child, threatening to seize the family's land if she dare refused Lily's child. The city is awfully poor, and they have no money to feed their orphans.

When Harry turned 13, he was made to pay rent. While his cousin Dudley Dursley was playing with friends, Harry was scouring at Hogsmeade, looking for shops that would offer him odd jobs. He washed the dishes, clean the stables, exercise the horses if he got lucky. Anything that helped him survive.

He met Neville Longbottom when he was 21. Neville lived with his awful grandmother who disinherit him because he’s apparently a disgrace to the family. Neville is the second son to a superior older brother. And no noble likes a second son. The idea of dividing the property to two sons are appalling, especially when said second son is a weakling. Much to Augusta Longbottom’s despair, she couldn’t even contract a good marriage for her second born grandchild. Neville was given a sack of Galleons and an old horse and was kicked out from House Longbottom before he even fully understand what is going on.

Harry found him starving, and offered the other boy a place to stay. Petunia was delighted with the sack of Galleons that Neville carried with him and offered little resistance.

He and Neville became best friends afterwards. He’s 27 now, and still with no prospect of his life getting better.

“Neville, what are we doing with our life?”

The lean guy besides him looked at him thoughtfully. “There are worse places to be.” He shrugged. “We have a place to stay. A job. A home. We are luckier than most.”

“Don’t you…. you know,” he asked awkwardly. “Miss being rich?”

Neville’s lips curved upwards and he chuckled. “Trust me, Harry. I don’t. there are other things that are better than money.” The other man didn’t elaborate. Neville only told him that he’s going to go back early and Harry should do the same.

Despite Harry’s intention to go back early, it was a lot later in the evening that he actually went home. Even Hedwig was exhausted, and he walked like a farmer’s horse, head hung, as if abiding to the unwritten rule of class and hierarchies. Harry mused even as he walked, dragging Hedwig behind him. if only he’s rich…he could buy a proper house. Get a gentleman worthy horse or even a car. Be a proper gentleman. Leave the Dursleys, oh yes.

He stopped at a tailor shop, where a tuxedo was showcased. Yeah, he could see himself in one of those. He smiled at his reflection. Surely, he’s made for grandeur things than mucking horse’s manure and chucking flours into bandwagons?

Hedwig neighed tiredly. Sighing, Harry tugged on the leash and made his way home.


	2. The Idea

“I’M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!”

Neville sighed as Harry get into one of his mood. He admitted that their life isn’t a fairy-tale and there are lots to be desired. He would want a nice cottage. And a garden for his herbs. But he’s happy enough with a honest day’s work, something that Harry isn’t.

Harry is a good bloke, as far as bloke goes. But he’s young and hot-blooded, and lacks diversity in experience. Neville had lived in a mansion with servants and maids at his becks and calls and he wasn’t happier in House Longbottom. Even the thought of going back to his grandmother made him shudder. Harry doesn’t know that there are colder things than winter winds, and more painful things than the heartache of being poor.

Rejection.

“Okay. Let’s say I agree with you, and I think to myself, hey, lets join another one of Harry’s scheme.” He slumped against the wall, pushing several angry geese from the spot. “What do you want to do? And don’t even mention becoming an actor. I. Will. Kill. You.”

Harry shut his trap. “Look,” and oh, Neville thought. He has his puppy eyes on. Oh, no, no. this is where Neville’s carefully constructed resolve crumbles like Petunia’s awful apple pie. “I’ve always wanted a family.”

Shattered. Mic drops.

“I wanna make people laugh.” Emerald eyes seemed dreamy, and Harry looked out to the night sky. “I want to have a place where people come with their family and have fun. Enjoy themselves. I want everyone to leave my place with a smile. Parents and their children.”

Neville sighed and shoved a yowling cat. Why the fuck are all the animals clamouring over him? “Look. It’s nice and all. But we barely make ends meet. And this dreamland of yours seems to cost a lot and not give us anything back. Tell me. What kind of place makes people happy and pays a lot in these…” he looked at the neighbourhood in distaste. “Dump?”

Harry’s face fell. Neville felt bad, but Harry has the inclination of acting first and thinking later, and Neville felt obliged to at least mitigate the consequences. “Sleep on it, Harry.” He smiled. “We’ll think about it.”

Harry nodded sadly and lie down on their shared mattress. Neville faced the other way. He almost wished one of the crazy geese would peck him. That would be less painful than the awful tension between them.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

The day begin like any other. Harry went to Snape’s ranch, and spent excruciating, long hours breaking the foals. And this is one of the easiest jobs he had. The foals were young and randy, and Harry had to forcibly separate them from their mothers.  By the end of the day, Severus, the owner of the little monsters gave him his due. Severus is a fair employer, but fair isn’t cutting it for Harry.

As he made his way back, his mind went back to his talk with Neville. He badly wanted something different for his life.

He almost missed the shouts and whimpers. But the noises startled Hedwig, and he was jerked back to reality. A couple of young men was shouting at…a lump?

“Stop it!” somebody yelled. “Get off, you punks!”

Fuck. He should go. He doesn’t even have money for medication if he gets beaten up.

“Si…Sirius…” the whimper started.

Oh, fuck this shit.

“Oi!” he yelled. “What the fuck are you guys doing?”

The boys stopped and looked his way. One of them spat. “Fucking dick. Get the fuck out of here. Or are you friends with the freaks?”

“If you guys don’t scram I will call the cops.” He growled, trying to appear threatening.

“Fag…”

Out of nowhere, the man, who was crouching on the floor howled. And it’s not even one of those fake howls that Harry had heard men made while hunting. It’s a spine-chilling, bone-crushing howl that made even Harry froze at his spot.

The lads were frozen. Their gang leader quickly hollered and ran off. His gang followed him, running for their lives.

“Remus!” the shaggy haired man cried. “Remus, stop! They’re gone!”

Harry is scared shitless. Hedwig began kicking behind him and he turned to capture the stallion’s bridle. “You!” the man called. “Please, help me!”

He reluctantly approached them. “Help me find a place to hide,” he begged. Harry nodded and offered his hand. He heaved the brown-haired man to his feet and received the scare of a lifetime.

There was no face. There were only furs. Yellow-ish eyes looked back at him in a predatory manner. Harry had almost let go, but the brunette’s voice stopped him.

“He won’t hurt you, boy, I promise.” He was panting. “Right, Remus? Who’s a good boy?”

Remus moaned, but didn’t do anything to the contrary. Harry helped the brunet drag the beast to a shed where they unceremoniously dropped Remus.

“Thank you, thank you,” the man grabbed his hand. “Thank you so much. I’m Sirius.  And that is Remus.”

“H…Harry.” He wiped the sweat of his brows. “Look. No offence. But what the fuck is that?”

“That was a couple of hoodlums ganging on us…”

“Not them!” he said angrily. “Your friend.”

Sirius was dumbstruck for a bit, but his black eyes were cold. “You’re just a gentleman bastard aren’t you?” he snarled. He knelt besides Remus protectively. “Thanks for your help. You can fuck off.”

“I’m not leaving until I get answers. What the fuck is he?”

Sirius intertwined his fingers with Remus’. “He’s sick. He has been like this since we were kids.”

“He’s not a werewolf?” Harry blinked.

Sirius growled. “Foolish boy!” he spat. “Just as blinded by your judgmental eyes. He’s just…different. And he had suffered so much. Children threw stones at him. men hit him. young lads made punching bags out of him. arseholes.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sirius looked back at him sharply. Harry sat besides Remus. “Hi, Remus. I’m Harry.” He said it softly, afraid of startling the man. The man blinked.

“Hi, Harry. Sorry I scared you.” He seemed so mellow. So different from his companion. Harry thought sadly that he would have liked Remus immediately had he been normal. “Thank you for helping us.”

“No worries. Where do you guys stay?”

Both men looked at each other. “I don’t know the plans for tonight.” Sirius shrugged. “We’ll just wander for a bit.”

“Siri…”

“Don’t worry about us. We’re tough,” he flashed a smirk. He’s a good-looking guy, Harry thought. If only he is cleaned shaven, he would have found him attractive enough. “Aren’t you late, laddie?”

“Oh fuck,” he scrambled to his feet. “Neville would be damn worried.”

“Run along, now. And thank you.”

“Be safe, Sirius. Remus.”

Sirius laughed and Remus gave a small smile. Harry ran back towards an anxious Hedwig.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Neville fussed over him, admonishing him for his lateness. That night, Harry sat at his favourite spot, thinking hard. The morning’s event played again and again in his head.

This is a cruel world, Harry thought. He wished there is a safe haven he could offer. For him, for Neville. For Sirius and Remus.

“Hey, Neville?” he said softly. Neville is battling the animals yet again. Somewhere,  a goose squawked.

“Yeah?”

“Are there any place where freaks and outcasts can be accepted?”

"Nah,” Neville said sadly. "That'll be a real circus. Even I wouldn't go that far." He said it in jest.

Harry turned so fast that Neville feared that he would break his neck. “A circus.”

As Harry’s emerald green eyes widened and his lips curved upwards, Neville’s internal alarm rang louder.

“Neville, my man!” Harry stood up. “We’re opening a circus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sensible, pragmatic Neville. And here's Sirius and Remus! <3 More characters will be coming soon!
> 
> How do you guys like it? It's early stage still, but I have a lot of ideas for it. Leave comments if you guys have suggestions for the upcoming chapter!


	3. The Crew

Neville Longbottom is not a lot of things. Patience, is however, one of his good virtues. But even one of his good virtue flew off the roof at this moment.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

“Look, Nev…”

“I just told you we don’t have money and the first thing you thought of is to open a goddamn circus?”

“But…”

“With what? Petunia’s geese from hell? Me juggling? You playing wolf-man?”

Harry clasped Neville’s mouth before he could rant further. “JUST ONE SECOND, NEV!”

Neville stopped mid-rant.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous thing, Potter.”

Harry shut him up with a glare. “We wanted to get out of this ghetto, don’t we? And I wanted to help people like us. And Sirius and Remus!”

“We don’t have capital…”

“Look!” Harry cried and took out his pillow-case. “I’ve saved some money. We could start small! Find some other people that would want to invest!”

Neville groaned. “Harry, there’s no fucking way a circus could be small. And how do you propose we pay our staffs?”

“Nev.” Harry’s eyes was cold. “We are talking about outcasts. People who are afraid to live just because they are what they are. Do you honestly think that they’ll care more about money than the prospect of a safe haven?”

“Harry…”

“Sirius and Remus just wanted a place to stay…” he begged. “We could do that. Offer them accommodation and lodgings. Once we stabilized we could pay them like a regular employee.”

“And you’re willing to spend all your life-savings on this?”

Harry’s voice was steely when he answered. “Yes.”

Neville groaned, knowing that he’d lost the battle. “Then, Potter, you better bring in the best crew you can find before we starved off in the streets.”

Harry grinned and hugged him.

“And I don’t mean passing off your gluttonous cousin as Pig Man, Potter!”

 

**Sirius and Remus:**

“Well, Harry. You are right about him.” Neville knelt. "Be glad that I'm not putting _your_ hide for show."

Neville inspected Remus, who shy away under the intense look of the young man. Sirius was uncomfortable with the idea of parading Remus like a dog. But the other man was quick to point out that if they could settle down, he’s pretty much willing to do anything.

“As long as Sirius goes with me,” Remus said. And that was the only condition that he’s not willing to budge on.

“Perfect!” Harry beamed. “You’ll be Wolf-Man!”

“Done and done, kid.” Remus laughed. “You hear that, Sirius? We are going to be stars!”

 

**Ron Weasley:**

“Okay. You got your Wolf-Man. Where do we go now?”

Harry grinned. “Remember that bloke at the pub? The one that raised two full grown man off the floor?”

“That pesky red-head?” Neville blanched. It was impressive, but it's more of a bar entertainment rather than a proper show. “What would he even do?”

“He can be our Strongman!” Harry jumped. "The strongest Strongman for the greatest show in the city!"

 

**Hermione Granger:**

Hermione was just shepherding, she swear. She had stood on the plank, balancing herself and singing a little tune to pass time. She has no idea why this is happening to her.

“Miss! Miss! Please don’t run away!” Harry yelled. The bushy haired girl had bolted when she realized that Harry and Neville had been staring at her.

“This is your fault!” Neville yelled as he dodged another wall. “Who the fuck runs and tries to hug a gypsy like that? Or people in general?!”

“But she sings so beautifully,” Harry panted. “I can’t help it. Now where did she go to?”

“Somewhere…” Neville frowned. “Wait, I see her!”

“MISS, PLEASE STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!”

They would have lost her, certainly, if the gypsy didn’t fall in the last minute. Neville sprang like a hunting dog and grabbed her arm. The girl started screaming bloody murder and cussing them.

“MISS!” Harry grabbed her face. “MY NAME IS HARRY JAMES POTTER AND I AM OPENING A CIRCUS AND I NEED YOU TO SING FOR ME!”

Both the girl and Neville looked at him like he’s crazy.

“Hello, what’s your name?”

“Her…Hermione Granger…” she hesitated. “I…I don’t understand…”

“My name is…”

“Bloody hell Harry, you don’t have to repeat the entire thing. Would you like to be in our employment? It sure pays better than sheep herding.”

Her face was red the whole time. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t.” Neville hummed. “But we don’t know if we can trust you either and we’re taking chances here. And speaking of which, we will never know what will happen until we take our chances, huh?”

The look on Hermione’s face was priceless.

 

**Blaise Zabini & Pansy Parkinson:**

Blaise is bored. He reclined on the velvet cushion as he fed his falcon, Pasha. The winged predator squawked and clawed ravenously. It might seem gruesome, and his mother has always voiced her displeasure of him indulging in  _servant's games._ But he loved handling the beasts. Loves the thrill of taming hunters. He could have lounged around in his mansion like the other pampered rich brats. God knows Olivia Zabini wants nothing more than to confine him in her sharp, salon catered claws. But he wanted to do something.

He looked at his playmate fondly. Pandy sat besides his chair, cooing to the bird. He knew Pansy was after the same thing. Pansy is the daughter of the late gamekeeper of the Zabini Mansion. They became friends when Pansy came to the mansion with her father. Her lifelong ambition is to be near her animals. She wanted to have a career that involves the animals, and Blaise himself is attracted to the path. They had both been so intertwined with caring for the animals that they could sleep in the barn and not bat an eyelash at it.

The current butler however only trusted Pansy with making bread doughs and laundry of all things, and he knew that Pansy is unhappy. Life isn't easy for immigrants like them. Blaise is lucky that his mother is a charming con-artist and secured her luxury with strings of ex-husbands. Pansy isn't as lucky, though she smiled and appeared jolly enough to make up for her dreary life. Blaise wondered if a change is required after all.

“Do you like the offer the two weird guy provided?”

"The one by the overenthusiastic raven bloke and the klutzy brown haired? What was their name again? Harold and Navine?"

"Harry and Neville, idot. It does have its appeal, though."

“Hmm. So you’ll be the tamer and I’ll be the pretty girl riding the ferocious beasts? Sounds ideal.” Pansy hummed. “And you know I would do anything to get away from this horrible place, don’t you?”

Blaise smiled. “Let’s give it a try.” He stroked Pansy’s dark hair, a similar shade to his own. “It couldn’t be _that_ life changing.”

 

**Luna Lovegood:**

“You have Rainbow Snorflaxstiltkin in your heads, gentleman.”

Harry and Neville looked at the blond-haired girl in shock. She continued humming, as if she didn’t say anything out of the ordinary.

“Neville, can we keep her pleaseeeeee?”

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Now this is unorthodox.” Neville looks down from their building. It’s more of a barn than anything fancy, but it will do. Neville is nervous, and rightfully so. This building, this…circus is everything. They pretty much gambled their money for this. It can only go right from here or die in the ditch come winter.

Their staffs are mingling with each other. It took some of them some time to get used to the other. Hermione was a little shy of Remus. Pansy just barreled in and yelled that Remus is the-coolest-shit ever.

Ron is at the corner, happily stuffing food in his mouth. The boy is slim but he sure knows how to eat. Blaise is chatting up Luna. Neville is glad that the small circle has been most accepting of each other. It is a gamble as well, collecting such a group, and he lets out a sigh of relief seeing them warming up to each other.

He turned to see Harry. His partner is beaming, looking down with a fierce determination. Neville smiled fondly.

Maybe this could work after all. There’s a long way to go, but if there is anyone that he believes in, it’s Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's making an appearance on the next chapter? ;3


	4. Silver Dragon

Ron Weasley was nothing but grateful for his new job. Working as a bouncer was nothing but a menace. And he doesn’t like the job. He’d wanted very little things. Get a job. Find a nice girl. Get married and have some red-headed children. Get a house. Anything but waiting at the door of clubs, throwing away drunkards and ignoring passes from passing girls. But.

“Out of the way, fucktard!” Pansy Parkinson shoved him aside, stomping towards Blaise Zabini. Ron nursed his arm. What the fuck is wrong with that woman he doesn’t know. On second thought, he might actually know. He worked in a place of business and dealt with entertainers before. He gulped. It must be it.

_Bored divas._

Oh no, he thought. This is horrible. Bored commoners will go out. Get laid. Bored divas will whine and be bossy and make his life a living hell.

_“Out of the way, fucktard!”_

Oh no.

He must save his skin.

“Erm, Mr Potter?”

The brunet smiled pleasantly as always. Ron wondered about him. He always seems so chirpy, even living in this slum. Even when Pansy and Blaise got up to their shenanigans, Hermione asked for some crazy demands like installing a library here of all things and Luna insisted some crazy things, he is always so pleasant. “Harry, please. How do I help you, Ron?”

“Err…it’s not that I don’t appreciate these quiet days and all. But are you actually planning to do anything with us?”

Neville looked at him in triumph, and Ron guessed that his inquiry wasn’t something new.  Harry sighed.

“Look, there’s nothing I want more than kickstart the show.” He rested his head with one hand. “But we’re missing something…something vital. And I needed the first show to be perfect. The show is unorthodox in itself. We have one shot to impress, and I must have all the tools that I need.”

“Shall we audition for another performer then?” Neville said softly. And Harry is ever so grateful for his partner.

He smiled weakly. He’s not looking for a performer, per se. they have an amazing set of that. He needs a different kind of performer. An enchanter. Something flashy.

“Maybe you can host or join something.” Ron can see Harry’s interest piquing. “The club I worked at does that sometimes, when they wanted to bring something exotic. Attend a gala, play nice, just to get everyone comfortable with the idea. Sometimes people donate some pretty cheques as well.”

Neville nodded. “That’s a sound idea.”

Ron shrugged and gestured to the rest of the performers. Hermione was reading, Sirius was running away from an angry Remus with pink hair and Blaise is talking to Luna, a permanent perplexed expression on his face. “At least it’ll stop your staff from being bored. God knows that this crowd is weird enough.”

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

The party had a decent turnout, if he may say so himself. The things that people will do for free food, Neville thought in amusement. The performers were awkward at first. There is a fine line that separates them from the citizens. Remus refused to go out at all. Blaise and Ron are doing as fine as they could be. Hermione and Pansy are a bit wearier, and they became a bit jumpy during the ordeal.

Harry, however, was sitting at the bar, nursing his scotch, looking bored out of his mind. Neville sighed. Harry is a good bloke, but he’s honest as hell, not something that is appreciated in a businessman. Neville is thankful for all the diplomatic excursions that he was forced to undertake.

Harry looked around in distaste. He wouldn’t have done this gala if he wasn’t convinced that it is necessary. And he couldn’t rid himself from trying to figure out the missing link. He badly wanted to kick-start his circus, but he’s afraid that what he has right now isn’t enough. He couldn’t afford any mistake. He and Neville would literally die out.

His attention was directed to the Duchess Carrina. He had actually attempted to talk to her earlier. Neville had told him that the Duchess is a stingy old hag with too much money and time. Despite his best attempt at being charming however, he had failed to incite any sort of reaction from the standoffish creature.

“She is aloof, I admit,” Neville shrugged. “Even when I was a kid she’s as cold as a statue.”

Such an ugly bracelet she wore, he thought to himself as he sipped his drink. He hated these sorts of parties. It’s just designed for the rich to show off their wealth. However, his line of thought was quickly disturbed by Ron.

“Harry, look alive,” the red-haired said, gritting his teeth. “We need them to splurge their money on us.”

He ignored Ron and turned back towards the lady. But she was no longer alone, much to his surprise. She was talking to a young man who looked at her as if she hung the moon.

Harry straightened up. He had never seen this guy. He’s young, probably Harry’s age if not younger. And he’s good-looking. Oh, who is he kidding. He’s insanely hot. He is elegantly slim, with lithe body. He has platinum blond hair that is almost silver and Harry wondered if it is as soft as he thinks it is. His face was flawless and bright, with soft, pink lips that sometimes he bit into, driving him crazy. And his eyes, he thought. His eyes are the colour of thunderstorm. Dark, grey orbs that beckoned him in.

From his robe, Harry deduced that there is no way that this heavenly creature is a middle-class Joe. He has to be a gentleman, or a noble. Harry watched him for awhile, enchanted.

Silver, as Harry had dubbed him in his head, laughed at something the old lady said. He’d almost felt envious. He had spent hours talking her up, hoping to attract her into his little project and Silver managed to accomplish where he had failed in a matter of minutes. Silver looked at her apologetically and took her hand in his, kissing it gently with the delectable lips.

Wait.

Harry leaned over, perplexed. There’s something off here, and he couldn’t shake the niggling idea that there is something here that is missing. Silver walked away, and Harry saw something glinting from his pocket. Harry darted his eyes to the lady who stood there, still entranced by the young lad.

He grinned.

“Ron, I’m going out!” he said and dashed out. He ran across the courtyard, looking for Silver. He only found Silver by the fountain. The night is cold, and Harry wrapped his coat around him. silver however was enjoying the breeze. His eyes were closed, and his lips just slightly parted.

“What do you want?”

Harry was taken aback by the sudden question. Silver opened one eye lazily, eyeing him. “Good evening.” He approached Silver slowly and sat beside him. The man besides him frowned, but said nothing. “My name is Harry. Harry Potter.”

“And I don’t care.”

“Don’t be a killjoy,” Harry laughed. “Surely the pretty little trinket in your pocket is a cause for some cheeriness?”

He was shooting in the dark, and he was pleased when Silver’s eyes widened. He seems to realized that it was the wrong move and quickly regain his composure. But Harry had enough to work with.

“What’s your name, pretty boy?”

“The fuck is with the nicknames?” he snorted. “Draco. My name is Draco.”

“Dragon? For real?”

“My parents are pretentious as fuck. And it’s a family thing. They get the names from the stars because the only thing they read is the bloody horoscopes.”

Harry laughed. Draco is rude and hasn’t been accommodating, but he found himself enthralled by the man’s companion.

Draco looked at him and frowned. “You know I took the trinket. What do you want?”

“You.” Harry said quickly. His face reddened at how cheesy it sounds.

“I don’t do fuck for favours!” Draco’s eyes glinted. “I slept with whomever the fuck pleases me but I don’t hand it over on a silver platter. So, let me repeat. What. Do. You. Want?”

“I run a circus,” Harry said quietly. His heart beat furiously, he felt a weird need to capture this ethereal creature, something he barely understood. “I mean, it’s ongoing. The first show would be sometime soon.”

“Interesting tidbits.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Moving on.”

“Work with me.”

The silver haired man barked out a laugh. “With you? Why would I do that?” he jumped and stood up. “I’m good-looking. Rich. And where I can’t buy, I can steal. Why would I want to dirty my hands for you?”

Fair enough. if he wants Draco, he needed to enchant the enchantress. “Because your life is painfully mundane,” he mused. “It’s so…s _et_ that it bores you to tears. You are not a creature of habit, Draco. You are ambitious. And fiery. You want more, and I could offer you so much more.”

Draco looked at him in distaste. “You don’t know me.”

“I don’t,” he admitted. ‘But I’m as restless as you are and I know a fellow adventurer when I see one.”

Draco is contemplating, he knows. And because he knows that Draco is a prideful creature and that he would not join Harry because of ego, he added easily. “And because I’ll report you if you don’t agree to it.”

“I could throw the bracelet into the fountain now and no one will be the wiser.”

“Ah, but you know as well as I do that the punishment is half of the real deal. Prison? Meh. Fine? A slap in the wrist.” Harry’s smile widened. “But the scandal, oh dear. You’ll be ruined so fast and lose daddy’s money.”

Draco laughed. “Smart,” he said playfully. “Very well, Mr Potter. I shall come by your…circus tomorrow.”

Harry’s heart soared in happiness. “Harry,” he called out to Draco’s retreating figure. “Call me Harry!”

In the darkness, somebody chuckled.


	5. It's Ready

“My, he’s a looker, isn’t he?”

Neville stood besides Harry as he watched Draco interact with the rest of the circus members silently. Draco is a natural at charming the pants off people. He had quickly made friends with Blaise and Neville, given that they share a common background of being in the upper class.

He won Pansy with his crude humour, and Pansy delighted in having a companion that is as equally witty as her. Hermione liked him because he’s well-read and she could talk to him all day long about any matters and Draco would always have some interesting views, and elaborate on an obscure opinion. He won Remus and Sirius when he didn’t bat an eyelash when he walked in and asked Remus if the beer is any good without once staring or looking at him curiously. Ron is wearier of Draco, and Harry learned that Draco is one of his frequent visitor back in his club days. But he has no animosity either and Harry thought that that’s good enough for him.

Even little Luna, who’s always weary of people came out of her cocoon. She peeked from behind the curtain. Draco saw her and bade for her to come. She hasn’t moved away from Draco’s side for hours

“…and I told him, you shouldn’t disturb the mound because there is a family of Bowtruckle there!” Luna chattered unhappily. “But he said I’m crazy and destroyed it.”

Luna had always been the hardest one to adapt. People call her crazy, and they nicknamed her Loony. Harry admitted that even he finds Luna eccentric but she didn’t deserve the harsh treatment. “Hey Draco…” she said quietly, and Harry’s heart breaks. “Am I crazy?” her violet eyes turned teary.

Draco sat besides her and held her hand in his. “Hey,” he said kindly, his voice softer than Harry had ever heard in their exchange. “You are not crazy. You are wonderful, and all the Snorlax and the magical creatures are so lucky to have you guard them.”

“But no one else can see them…” she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. “They said I’m weird.”

“Please,” Draco scoffed. “I have a real eye for talent. You are not weird. They’re just boring.”

“Boring?” Luna laughed.

“Yeah. Stick in the mud boring. Just slash my throat and die off boring.” Draco said dramatically. “They have no imagination. Magical creatures don’t like that. They like colours and wonderful things,” he flicked her nose. She giggled. “And something nice. Somebody nice. Like you.”

“And you,” her eyes brightened. Harry thought they look like siblings, with the same silver white blond hair. “They like you.”

Draco’s smile faltered. “I’m not nice, Luna,” he whispered. “I did a lot of bad things.”

“But…”

He cupped her face in his hands. “You are everything nice, and never let anyone tells you otherwise,” he brushed his lips against her forehead. “Luna. My little angel.”

Luna smiled brightly, and continued chattering. Harry is bedazzled.

“If you stare at him longer, your eyeballs will fall off.”

He looked sharply to his side to see Hermione grinning like a cat that has caught the canary. Harry has been in a lot of awkward position that he’d handled calmly, but he flustered and reddened at her insinuation.

“He’s my employee,” he huffed. “I should be observing him.”

“Oh, really, because I would ask him out if you are just observing,” she said dreamily. “He’s sex on legs. Look at that body, and those long legs.” She sighed. “And so smart too.”

Tiny alarm bells rang in his head. Hermione laughed. “Just kidding, sir, calm down.” She walked away. “But you should ask him out. Somebody else will, soon. Blaise looks interested. Pansy looks ready to devour.”

Harry turned his head back towards the silver-haired man. “Harry!” he called. “I’m leaving for the night.”

Harry descended quickly. Neville was already down there. “You sure we can’t tempt you with our lodging?” he smiled. “There’s breakfast.”

“Na, I have places I need to go.” He had his hand around Luna’s shoulder, and the other girl preened. “People to see.”

“I imagine blokes like you don’t get lonely often, huh?” Pansy said, crossing her legs from the seats. Draco laughed.

“Your presumption is correct.”

Something tugged on Harry’s heart. Anger? Envy? He doesn’t know, but he’s certain that he doesn’t want the silver-haired man to leave.

“Well, the boss’ bed is empty too,” Ron chirped in. Pansy grinned at him in approval.

“Not me,” Neville chimed in quickly. “Sorry Dray, not my type.”

“Fuck off you all,” Harry said, flustered. Even Hermione laughed at him. “I didn’t pay you to chatter!”

“To be fair, you haven’t paid us.” Blaise leaned against the pillar, a smug expression on his face.

“This Friday,” Harry said confidently. They looked at him in surprised.

“So soon!” Luna tilted her head.

Harry nodded. “You’re ready,” he patted her head. “This circus is ready to open!”

“Very good,” Draco’s face was pleased. “I’ll take my leave now. I’ll take up your offer for breakfast. Be a dear and make sure there’s bacon and eggs for me, won’t you?”

“Of course, honey,” he said sarcastically. Probably not sarcastic enough if his staff’s thrilled face was of any indicator.

Draco took a step forward and patted his face. He leaned over and whispered. “Good boy.” He gave a light slap and walked out, turning once to wave before disappearing around the corner.

“He’s a character alright,” Neville said in amusement.


	6. The Greatest Show

The show was scheduled in the evening of Friday, near the field where it is close enough to the city without suffocating the huge number of beasts that they have. A huge tent was pitched, brilliantly illuminated by thousands of multi-coloured bulbs. The roars of the lions and the howls of the wolves can easily be heard from the tent. Blaise sat with the animals, even encouraging the elephants to trumpet. Even from inside, Harry could see a long queue at the ticket-booth. “Messrs Neville and Harry sir!” Zacharias called. The lights are ready! The performers stood at the back, nervousness obvious on their faces.

“Stats, Theo?” Harry called at the boy manning his booth.

“It’s a full house, sir,” the boy smiled toothily. “I supposed the galas works.”

Harry was excited, but he was worried. Luna seemed more introverted than ever. Even Pansy looked green. He opened his mouth to speak, but he’d never given a pep talk. He looked at Neville who seemed to be as clueless as he is.

Out of nowhere, Draco scoffed. He walked into the middle and preened. “My, I look wonderful,” he gave a little bow. “I look like a feast, don’t I?”

“You look like dessert alright,” Pansy gave a small smile. “Show dem ass, Dray, you’ll get lucky.”

“I don’t know, I look better and I tame lions,” Blaise butted in. “If anyone’s getting lucky, it’ll be me.”

“Oh boys, you’re on for a bet,” Pansy grinned.

“And the rest of you, don’t be a killjoy,” Draco held out his hand. Hermione smiled shyly. “Hermione, you look wonderful in the costume.” And she does look wonderful. She wore a ballet like violet dress with gypsy decorations, and her messy curls was tied primly behind her. They had recently discovered that she’s agile as a cat, and Neville had decided to put in trapeze as one of their routine. Sirius had volunteered to be the one doing the catching and, in his words, eye-candy. “Ron, you look like a burly ape. But don’t worry. You’ll wow the crowd.”

The other man rolled his eyes. Pansy purred and wrapped her hand around his arm. “I don’t know, I think he looks hot,” she fluttered her eyelashes.

“Okay, that’s just gross. Remus? You’re a majestic creature. They’re going to come here, say what-the-fuck and trample on each other just to get a glimpse. You’re shy,” he looked fiercely at the wolf-man.  Remus looked upwards uncertainly. “But you should be proud as well. You _own_ the night.”

“And Luna-cat,” Draco’s voice was fond and filled with gentleness. Harry was almost envious of the petite blond woman. “There is nobody out there that is more beautiful inside out. We’ll be here for you, and so will your creatures. Wow them.”

Luna beamed and flung her arms towards Draco who knelt and captured her in his arms.

“So, people, are we ready?” he grinned and held out his baton. “Because your Ringmaster is on fire! Come alive!”

The cheer from the others was a good enough answer. Harry’s confident hit him like a train.

“Oh, you’re good,” Harry cooed at Draco. “Anything for your employers?”

“Neville, you look hot. Continue looking hot with a side of cute and cuddly. And you-“ Draco raised one eyebrow. “You stay out of trouble.”

Harry scoffed, but took pleasure in the glint in Draco’s eyes. He stepped back and talked to all his performers, boosting their confidence. He took a peek at Draco, who was petting Blaise’s wolves. Draco had outwardly refused the outfit that Harry had offered him and demanded some allowance so that he can get his own. It wasn’t that expensive but Harry had to admit that the lithe man looked good.

He looked amazing in the black and red Ringmaster’s costume. The breeches emphasised on his slight figure, and the coat showed off the strong muscle underneath. His hair was slicked back, just enough to pass him off as a gentleman of high breed. Harry nodded approvingly at Draco as the silver haired man walked pass him.

“So, guys?” Harry grinned, facing his staffs. Ron huffed and puffed at the corner. Neville’s eyes were shining with eagerness even as he holds the Mandrakes. Sirius gave him a thumb up, holding Remus, whose expression is hard to see behind all the furs. Hermione stood in her gypsy clothes, her horses whinnying softly. “It’s showtime.”

Draco smiled arrogantly and put on his ringmaster’s hat. He walked outside, two black panther following suit, sleek as the person they’re accompanying, and Harry could hear his voice, welcoming the ladies and gentleman, and children of all ages. He signalled for Zacharias to start the fireworks.

“Go!” he shouted. Blaise whistled and walked out, with a majestic falcon on his right hand. It’s a majestic sight, with the hunters following him. gasps of admiration were heard when the lions, tigers and wolves made their appearance.

Pansy climbed on an elephant. “Show-off!” she cackled and followed suit. She stood on the elephant, and smiling sweetly to Ron, mouthed good luck.

The elephants saluted the audience gracefully, and a lady shrieked when the elephant wrapped its trunk on her arm. Blaise laughed and ushered it to go in the middle. Afterwards he jumped down and whistled, and the lions came running out. They roared loudly enough to frighten the children, but quickly became a favourite when they playfully showcased their talent. Pansy lied down with a lion, and Harry was certain that most male specimen are busy hiding the uncomfortable bulge in their pants.

Draco came out when Pansy walked to the back, his wolves behind him. Harry had been opposed to Draco handling the beasts, but he was quickly overturned by Draco and Blaise. A soft music came out and Draco held his hand out. Hermione came in on a white stallion, circling Draco. Draco beckoned her close and Hermione jumped gracefully. They danced while the wolves encircled them. Once the music changed into something with more upbeat, Draco helped her on the platform and returned back. Sirius came out, dashing in his three-piece suit, and took over.

Ron was a favourite when he showed off his unearthly strength. Stones, iron rods, metals, and even a squealing Pansy at one point was no match for his ability. Luna came in shyly, and the air was cackling with mystery when she spoke. Draco was with her all the way, protectiveness obvious in his eyes. Her show didn’t get as strong reaction as her counterparts, but Harry could see that the audience thoroughly enjoyed her antics and decided to let it be.

Harry was excited, and his eyes gleamed. Draco saw him and summoned for him, much to his surprise. Silver orbs were locked into his own emerald-green eyes, and Draco gave him a small smile. Neville came in after him, some hesitation in his eyes.

“I give to you, the men whose dreams gave you miracles,” Draco walked with his hands intertwined with Harry’s.  “I give to you, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, owners of the astounding Circus Myriad Fortuna, the greatest show on earth!”

Cheers burst out, and as Harry gazed at the standing ovation and the cries for more from the stands, his eyes were teary and he gave himself to the warm feeling of success.


	7. Man of The World

It was beautiful. The whole show was beautiful when the crew came in, he smiled and laughed and handed over pints of beers to them. Draco came in last, brushing the sweat off his brow. Harry pushed some people to get to him, and the other man smirked.

“What do you think, Potter?” he said haughtily. “You sure can’t take your eyes off me.” Harry laughed and cupped his face with his hands and kissed him fiercely.

He could hear catcalls but he couldn’t care less. He has Draco in his arms. Beautiful, amazing Draco. When he finally broke it off, Draco was staring at him, his usually pale face a beautiful shade of red.

He leaned over and whispered. “Oh, _Draco, darling,_ you have no idea.”

“Gerrof,” Blaise complained. “I’m on my way to drunken land and I don’t need you two idiots to mess up my perfect plan.”

Draco was beaming, and Harry was feeling light-headed. “Let me help you,” Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand and pushed him into the staircase. He yipped in surprise. Harry, looking at his prospective lover being shoved to the stairs, followed after him like a lost puppy. Draco smiled and sashayed up.

“Wow, he’s a goner,” Ron said in amazement.

Harry laid Draco on his bed, gazing in adoration at the silver haired man. “You,” he said, trailing kisses at the other man’s neck. “Are so beautiful.”

“Fuck off,” he huffed. “I’m rugged and handsome.”

“Anything you say, angel,” Harry tugged on the red jacket that Draco wore. Draco helpfully squirmed the jacket off, only to reveal a black undershirt. “You wear too much clothes.”

He smirked. “I mean, if you don’t mind a scandalized audience, I could always add Naked Ringmaster to our act.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” he growled. “No getting naked for anyone.”

“Except you, you mean?” he said slyly, although he gasped when Harry brushed his hand lightly on his inner thigh through the sinfully tight leather pants. Draco let out a breathy moan that further encouraged him.

“Except me,” he said firmly. “Fuck, Draco, I couldn’t decide whether I want you out or in this pant,” he moaned, resting his head on Draco’s flat stomach.

“I apologize for my insanely high attractiveness level that confuses your minuscule mind,” the cheeky brat tangled his fingers on Harry’s dark hair.

“Brat.” Harry uses his arms to prop himself. He drank in Draco’s delicious sight underneath him, spread out like a feast for his eyes. Harry’s heart swell for the silver angel. Is this love? He wondered. He doubted it, but he could see himself heading there. He brushed his forehead against Draco’s. “I adore you,” he whispered and he could feel Draco trembling beneath him. “I fucking adore you.”

“You are an utter sap,” Draco licked the corner of his lips. “Now, Mr Potter sir, are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to pound in me? Hard,” he licked his lips seductively.

Now, Harry couldn’t deny his favorite employee that, could he?

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Draco and Harry became inseparable. Whatever they do, they do it together. It wasn’t long before Draco left his apartment for Harry’s room, and the other members were nothing but happy for the new development. None of them had uttered the word love, but they are satisfied with whatever they have at the moment.

Harry and Neville spent all their times managing the circus. It’s a lot of hard work, maintaining the beasts, ensuring the security of the perimeter.  He needed to exercise the beasts as well. Draco proved himself invaluable, with his business-oriented background. He secured them a contract so that they could stay at their area until Harry and Neville could gather enough money to buy the land. They couldn’t afford a lawyer, and Draco managed the legal matters in relation to their operation.

His circus is popular enough. every Friday, staggers of people with their families would come to watch the wonders being uncovered in Circus Myriad Fortuna. It warms his heart to see the laughter and smiles on the people’s face, and the lightness on their walks when they left. He makes enough to indulge in a few luxuries here and there and he made improvements to his circus and the staff’s quarters. They finally have a spacious room with a soft mattress and warm blankets. They all had to share, except for Neville and Harry whose rooms are located on the floor above.

It bothers Harry that not everyone is accepting to his little project. He’d reports of his performers being assaulted by the people. Somebody threw stones at Blaise when he was exercising the horses and Hermione had screamed until the offenders leave. Sirius was exceptionally angry when someone released their dogs on Remus, causing the poor man to become traumatized with fear and cried at the passing mention of being in public. Hermione, Luna and Pansy knew to not walk anywhere alone for fear of being catcalled and harassed, and often asked Ron or Blaise to accompany them. Only Harry managed to keep them at bay. Neville isn’t as imposing as he is, and Draco isn’t spared from the wrath of the people. Just the other day the silver haired man was dragged into an alley, kicking and screaming. It was only by sheer luck that Harry happened to be out with him, and he had thrown punches at the lads, earning him a ticket from the local police.

 _We don’t want the freaks,_ they brought torches outside his camp. They would stand and chant over and over. _We don’t want sinners! We don’t want the misfortunes among us!”_

On nights as such, they huddled together, comforting each other.

And the nobles’ talks. They smiled and talked to him, but they scorned him behind him.

“He’s so rough,” he’d overheard. “He could act high and mighty, but he’s of such a horrible pedigree.”

It hurts him. The blatant non-acceptance.

“The Malfoy boy will not stand with him long,” a gentleman snickered. “Draco is such a superior creature. This is a phase, I am certain of, that the young Lord Malfoy would remember and blanched about in his later years”

Harry said nothing of it, and Draco didn’t know of his wounded pride.

When the night is peaceful, Harry would hole himself in his room with Draco. He never grew bored of the other man. As the days passed by, he grew greedier for the other man’s presence, and he took solace from the quiet nights where he can rest his head on Draco’s lap as Draco sang or read to him. Sometimes they spent the night out, at restaurants and by the river, but it is rare enough as it is. Harry prefers to keep Draco for his eyes only. He enjoyed conversations with Draco, and of course, the _sex._ Draco is a passionate lover, and Harry found himself addicted to the other man’s touch and kisses. At nights like these, the painful thoughts were kept at bay, and Harry is certain that Draco adores him like he does.

He has everything he used to want. A family. A place where he belongs. A beautiful lover who kept him on his toes.

Harry wonders if this is all to it.


	8. Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny isn't Ron's sister for the purpose of this chapter!

It was a fine day, and Harry had everyone at the meadow. He brought some horses with him that Blaise, Hermione and Draco helped to take care of. The horses needed to have some time out. He would have wanted to give the other beasts some treatment, but he predicted that the people would be out of their minds with fear if he brought his lions out. Pity, really. Nala, Simba, Sarami and Scar are the most adorable big cats that he knows of and wouldn’t hurt a fly. Though their gory eating habits does make him nauseous at times. 

Hermione approached him, her face contorted with unease. “Harry,” she whispered. “There’s somebody here.”

Harry squinted against the sun to see two riders approaching them. A lady pioneered the ride, with a man at the back, following closely. Draco rode back to them, leaving the horses with Blaise. Luna sat on a mat near them, holding a foal that she held tightly to.

“Fuck.” That was all that Draco said. He straightened out his shirt and stood still, his face a perfect mask of indifference.

“Halt!” the lady called. She’s pretty, Harry thought. Her face is filled with cheer, and her long, red hair tumbled down her shoulder over the black riding habit that she wore. The man behind her stood silently, and Harry guessed that he is some sort of a servant. The man helped her down the brown mare and stood by her side.

“Ginevra.”

“Draco Malfoy,” the red head purred. “You’re looking good.”

Draco looked uncomfortable, but he allowed Ginny to kiss his cheek. “I didn’t know that you’re in England.”

“Rumor has it that you are friends with an interesting bunch,” she laughed lightly. Luna tilted her head, her mouth slightly parted. “I thought to myself, I must see what has been keeping my lover so occupied.”

“I’m not your lover.” Draco growled. “I’m not yours.”

“Semantics,” she brushed it off. “We were most intimate, Draco, one would quickly presume that we are the most passionate lovers.”

“We were actor and actresses, Ginevra, and we do what we have to. You need a dandy lover to mask your old age and I need a famous dalliance.” His voice was cold when he said it, and Harry felt uncomfortable with the aloofness.

“I am Mister Potter’s age, really,” she gave a tinkling laugh. “And you are only 4 years my junior. It’s barely scandalous.”

Harry looked at them in confusion. He knew Draco’s 23, and came from a rich family. He didn’t know Draco was an actor before this. With a pang in his heart, he realized that he doesn’t know a lot about his supposed lover.

“Don’t worry, Mister Potter,” she smiled. “It was two shows, where Draco played my lover. We didn’t have time to engage much, not with him pursuing his study in Law. He would have make a most dashing barrister, this one,” she patted his face. “If he didn’t suddenly decide that he’s tired of the rigidity of the system and run away with his tail between his legs. Puppy here is doing well, though, I see. Introduce me to your friends, Draco.”

Draco frowned, but abided nevertheless. “This is Harry Potter. These two ladies are Hermione and Luna. Everyone, Miss Ginevra. She’s a singer in the States.”

“Ginny, please. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said, her eyes locked on Harry. “I have heard amazing things about your circus. It’s considered fashionable to attend it; do you know that?”

“I don’t,” he said, pleased. “But it’s nice to know. A showman really wants nothing more than an enthusiastic audience, really.”

Ginny laughed again. “You encapsulate it so well, Mister Potter.”

“Harry, please,” he gave his lopsided smile. Besides him, Draco looked at him uneasily. Hermione looked at them curiously, her eyes calculating.

“Now, I’m not here with nothing. I have a proposition.”

“Let’s hear it at somewhere nicer, shall we?” Harry said politely. “Draco, can you take care of things?”

He is perfectly aware of Draco’s hostility towards the red head. But she had been nothing but pleasant, and Harry is curious to know what she has to say to him.

“Harry, can I come along?” Luna said suddenly. She stood up and brushed the leaves out of her skirt. Harry nodded and Draco exhaled, seemingly more relieved. It annoyed Harry that Draco is so distrustful of him that he would rather _Luna_ go with him.

Harry took Hedwig and allowed Ginny to lead the way. Draco helped Luna on his own steed, a quiet white stallion horse he named Buckbeak. Ginny took them to a hotel that Harry knew is reserved for those with a lot of money to spare.

“Little girl, do borrow a dress,” she smiled. “I’m afraid that they will not let you in with the getup. Terribly fussy. Harry, you can wear Thomas’ coat.”

Luna’s face darkened, but she accepted the offer, following Thomas to Ginny’s quarter. Ginny asked him about his circus, and about himself. They had some conversation about Draco, and Harry told her with fondness on Draco’s brilliance in managing things.

“He’s a smart one,” Ginny confirmed. “Valedictorian of his class, you know? I offered to sponsor him, but he flat out refused me. Young people nowadays have no eyes for a good offer,” she sighed. “Ah, there’s your companion. Shall we go?”

Harry was surprised that Luna looked so different. She was dressed like the other ladies, and her long, shabby hair was tied back in a bun. He complimented her but she said nothing, and her lips were quivering.

Ginny ordered a table for them and food. Luna was passive, and Harry ordered fish for her, gently persuading her to eat. They chattered amiably, and Harry was glad that Draco didn’t come along.

“So, tell me, what do you have in mind?” Harry finally said. Ginny smiled and wiped her lips with a napkin,

“I’ve been wanting to sing in England,” she said demurely. “I wanted to see other places. It bores me to be stuck with the same thing over and over again. Will you be interested to host me?”

“You are aware that I’m just a small fry, right?” he said frankly. “As much as I would love to, there is no way I could afford one of your status. If it as high as Draco has led me to believe.”

“Oh, dear Draco wasn’t exaggerating,” Ginny propped up her arm, supporting her lovely face. “But here is the best part. I would do it for free.”

Harry looked at her, startled. “I think, Harry, you would find that money holds very little interest to me now. I’m much more excited at the prospect of singing in this foreign place. It is just so endearing to me.”

The brunet was reminded to the harsh words. The hushed whispers in the nobles’ parties that he would never belong. Vernon Dursley’s cruel premonition that he would always be a scum and a bastard, and he would be lucky enough to get a job scraping the trash out of the nobles’ boots.

Harry smiled widely. A singer to appeal to the nobles? They might be a horrible bunch with sticks so far in their ass but damn, they love a good vocalist. “Well, Gin,” he held up his glass. “I think you will find a good partner in me.”

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“YOU DID WHAT?”

If Harry is honest with himself, he expected Draco to be angry. He didn’t expect, however, for Draco to be downright furious. Draco paced around their bedroom, his hand brushing his hair so often Harry feared it would fall off.  “Look, Draco, I need to do this. If I can get people to love Ginny, and if we can get Ginny to be a frequent…”

“And then what?” he growled. “Build a beautiful theatre with beautiful podiums for the Nightingale? But we don’t have space. Oh no, let’s get rid of parts of the staff’s quarters. Can’t fit them all? Let’s get rid of some of the weaklings.”

“You know I won’t do that!” He clenched his teeth in irritation. He has been annoyed with Draco’s temper for the better part of the day. “But even if, this is show business, Draco. It’s ruthless.”

“And who would be the first to go? Luna? Neville?” he stood up. “Me?”

Harry looked at him in shocked. “Draco!” Draco stopped and glared at him.

 “And she embarrassed Luna!” Draco snarled. “You didn’t defend her!”

“She fucking gave the girl a new dress, what the fuck is wrong with that?” Harry yelled back.

“She dolled up Luna to patronize her you dolt!” Harry tried to grab his arm, but Draco yanked it back in retaliation. “She’s a fucking snake and she has her fangs on you!”

Draco slammed his fist on the wall and gritted his teeth. Stormy eyes flashing with anger, he grabbed a jacket from the cupboard.

“Where are you going?” he yelled. Draco ignored him, wearing the jacket over his white shirt.

“Downstairs!” he snapped. “As long as you’re going to be an arse, I’m out of here!”

“And where are you going to sleep?” he smirked. Draco is such a creature of luxury. There is no way that he’ll leave the comfort of the room.  No fucking way.

Draco looked daggers at him. “With _our_ family, the one you seemed to have forgotten.”

He slammed the door.

Harry waited, but Draco never came back. When he walked down, he could see his staffs sleeping, curled around each other. He found Draco in the middle, hands intertwined with Luna who slept facing him, like a kitten cuddling with a Rottweiler. Besides him, Zabini had his hand on Hermione’s waist, snoring. Pansy was sprawling like a starfish with Ron comically sleeping in a foetus like position in the little space Pansy had left him.

He’s angry at Draco but he couldn’t keep it up. Not with Draco looking serene and vulnerable in his sleep. He shrugged off his jacket and put it on Draco. He kissed Draco’s forehead chastely and brushed the soft silver hairs away from his face before going up again.

The room was luxurious but Harry was cold the whole night.


	9. The Other Side

Harry went through his day in aloofness. He ignored Hermione and Ron when they tried to talk to him. Draco had followed Neville to the bank the whole day, and his heart ached at Draco’s anger towards him.

He went out alone and got himself smashed at the bar. He couldn’t remember much. Some prostitutes tried to cheer him, but he snapped at them and they spat at him. and then he got into a fight with a couple of burly guys over a prostitute he doesn’t even know the name of and doesn’t care of.

“Gentleman!” the barkeeper begged. “Please!”

Harry doesn’t care, and they were in the middle of throwing punches when he heard a snarl behind him.

“Release him this instant.” A snarl and Harry turned around to see Remus, Sirius, Ron and Blaise standing behind, with Draco walking menacingly towards them.

“Fuck,” they cussed and ran out. Draco ran and grabbed him before he fell, folded on his feet.

“Damn it, Potter,” Draco hugged him. “You are a moron,” he chastised, but his voice was soft. Harry cried and clung to Draco like a lifeline. Draco shushed him gently and carried his weight as they made their way back.

When Harry woke up again, he was holding Draco in his arms. He smells like shit, though his shirt and pants were removed. He nuzzled Draco’s sleeping head, inhaling the scent he had grown to revere.

Draco blinked slowly and yawned. He smiled gently and allowed Harry to nuzzle his neck. Harry looked at him desperately.

“Let’s not fight again?”

 Draco brushed his forehead against Harry’s and nodded.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Ginny came every day for a fortnight to practice. Despite Draco’s annoyance, he said nothing about it, and continued to cater to Ginny’s demands. Harry thanked him with smiles and soft glances, and Draco decided to be patient. The bint couldn’t stay here forever, and the concert is just around the corner.

Ginny had no desire to mingle with the rest of the performers. She only talked to Harry and Draco, and occasionally Neville. She swanned in and out, never so much as glancing at them. She even had the audacity to ask Blaise to remove the animals because it stenches her dress. Draco was livid, but he obeyed, for Harry’s sake.

“Keep some tickets for us at the front, okay?” Draco murmured to Harry. Harry smiled and stroked Draco’s silvery hair. He loved the contrast of the silver hair with his own midnight black curls.

“Front and centre,” he promised. The younger man’s lips curved upwards, and Harry kissed the smile on his lover’s face.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Tickets for the Nightingale’s concert!” Harry hollered. Besides him, Neville talked to the passer-by, persuading them to buy the best box.

“I would want to,” a blond lady frowned, checking the available seats. “But Miss Ingram told me to avoid the front and centre because she heard from someone that the freaks are sitting there. Mister Potter?”

“Don’t call them freaks,” he growled. But his head was ripped into two. “So, your concern is only that the performers would be there?”

“Yes!” she sighed. “And I have so many cousins that would be persuaded to come, if an agreement could be reached on the sitting arrangement?” she fluttered her eyelashes. He doesn’t care about the prospect of intimacy with her.

But to be able to bridge the gap with the nobles…

Harry looked at the sheet in hesitation. On one hand, he’d promised Draco. And an excited Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Luna. Ron was more aloof, but there was a glint of pleasure in his eyes.

On the other hand, it’s not like there’s a way for Draco to find out…

Harry shoved the tickets into the pleased lady’s hand.

They sold all the tickets in a short time. Neville was all smiles. He took the sheet from Harry and looked at it.

“Harry?” he said, his voice low. “Is the sheet correct?”

Harry refused to look at him. “Please don’t tell Draco.”

Neville balled it in his fist and threw it on the table. He looked at Harry, his eyes manic.

“You do what you want, Potter,” he spat. “I’m not coming to your stupid concert!”

Neville stomped away angrily, leaving Harry to clean up the mess.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

The performers were excited enough. Hermione hummed to herself as she walked to the hall. Blaise had asked her to go with him. She was startled and asked him out of reflex if he’s not going with Pansy. He smiled shyly and told her that he wanted to take _her_ out.

Hermione is over the moon.

She had liked Blaise for a while, but she had always thought that Blaise has something going in with Pansy. Pansy howled with laughter when she asked her about it.

“That’s fucking gross, Herms,” she wiped her eyes. “And Blaise isn’t my taste. Too dark and brooding.”

Hermione thought Blaise is painfully endearing. Like a little fawn. Or a kitten. He might be muscular but the shy glances he sent her way is charming to her.

“Now, Ron, though,” Pansy licked her lips. “Now that’s an interesting male specimen.”

Hermione shook her head. She would never understand Pansy.

They were all dressed in new gowns. Hermione wore an elegant black silk dress that highlighted her brown hair. Pansy chose a white dress and styled her hair like a Greek goddess. Luna borrowed Hermione’s velvet dress that looks adorable on her.

Blaise’s eyes widened when Hermione descended the stairs, and she was pleased with the reaction. He gave her a brooch that she happily accepted. Ron walked with a chattering Pansy, who insisted that the man hold her bag for her.

“And how’s my little princess?” Draco cooed. Luna grinned and twirled her dress. Hermione looked at them fondly. She thought Draco is extremely kind to offer to escort Luna. Harry had pouted but Draco reasoned that since Harry is going to be busy the whole night anyway, and he’s sitting with them, he might as well take Luna. Harry offered no objection to it.

When they arrived, they found Harry looking for them. The boss looked good in his three-piece suit, Hermione thought. His face is flushed with excitement as he greeted them. Bright emerald green eyes quickly scanned the crowd. Draco walked forward, smiling at him.

“Draco, come here. We’ll be sitting at the front,” Harry tugged on his hand. “Hermione, can you take Luna with you? Your seats are just…there. There you go. Catch it soon. The show will be starting in a sec.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco winced when Luna’s hold on him tightened. “We are sitting together! All of us!”

Harry looked abashed. “Look, I accidentally sold half of the tickets at the front,” he looked down. “I thought that it’ll be awful if you guys have to sit separately, so I did some damage control and saved some seats for you guys at the back.”

Hermione, who had her arms wrapped around Blaise’s looked at him with a blank expression. Harry felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Pansy rolled her eyes and dragged Ron with her to the seats.

“Then I’ll be sitting with them,” Draco frowned.

He looked crestfallen. “B…but…I need you, Draco,” he whimpered. Draco’s heart cracked at the obvious distress on his lover’s face. He gently untangled Luna’s hold on him.

“I’ll see you guys at the after-party, okay?” he said gently.

Harry beamed and brought Draco to the front. Hermione stomped away angrily. “Whoa, calm down, princess,” Blaise stopped her. “What’s wrong?”

“Harry’s an asshole, that’s what!” she hissed. Blaise had Luna on his left arm. The blonde’s lips quivered, as if she’s going to cry anytime soon. Hermione pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. “Don’t cry, Luna. We’ll take care of you.”

“I want Draco,” she sniffed

“I’ll talk to Chief after this,” Blaise assured her. “Draco will know how to knock some sense to the Boss.”

Hermione said nothing.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Ready, Gin?” Harry asked. The red-head smiled beautifully. She looked gorgeous in the white satin gown.

“As always,” she said, her voice low and sugary. “Where is sweet Draco?”

“At the front.” Harry smiled and peeked behind the curtain to see Draco sitting with the other nobles. He couldn’t help but think how well-suited Draco is with the rich, and he’s encouraged to do this. “Break a leg, Ginny,” Harry nodded. “It’s on you now.”

She nodded. “Give me a good luck kiss,” she held out her head. Harry kissed her chastely and send her off. He stayed at the end of the stage, watching her. His heart beat erratically and he hoped with all his heart that she’ll perform well.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Well doesn’t even begin to cover it.

Ginny’s voice is one that belongs with the angels. She sang passionately and the audiences are enraptured by the excellence of it. Even the nobles were touched by the purity of the song.

Harry couldn’t take her eyes off her. He didn’t even realized walking towards her until his hand is intertwined with Ginny’s, and she held him tightly. Everyone was on their feet, he realized, clapping and shouting for an encore. Even at the front, the nobles with their fancy getups were clapping in encouragement. Harry looked around in amazement at the total acceptance from the audience. Ginny turned to him and smiled, and Harry thought he had never seen her so beautiful.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Draco wished he could stay at the back. He doesn’t enjoy Ginny’s performance. And he most certainly doesn’t enjoy sitting with the aristocrats. He had always been a rebel among the elites, leading him to commit things like petty thievery in functions just to keep him sane from the boredom. His father had flogged him once when he was found out, but it hasn’t really deterred him.

His mood plummeted when he turned to his right and sees Lucius Malfoy sitting with him just before the curtain is drawn. His mother, Narcissa, looked at him with longing. But she said nothing to him. That has always been his mother’s fault. She’s a highly accomplished lady, but she lost all her courage at the face of her husband.

“Draco.”

“Father.” He answered curtly. “And mother. You look well.”

“I have heard…of your dalliance with Mister Potter,” he growled. “Is it true?”

“It’s not wrong,” he snapped. He focused on Harry on the stage, and his heart clenched when he gave the bint a kiss, short as it is. His father laughed out loud.

“Fickle, isn’t he?” Lucius mocked. Draco said nothing. The whole show was torturous for him. he watched as Harry gazed at Ginny in wonder his emerald eyes brightening considerably. And his heart breaks when Harry took Ginny’s outstretched hand, looking at her in amazement.

“Such a beautiful couple they make!” the lady besides him exclaimed. He snarled, and the lady cowered from him, and quickly scooted away.

“He doesn’t love you, Draco,” his father had said spitefully beside him. “He’s besotted with fame. Such an uncouth character. But of course, he is from a horrible pedigree. The son of a butler, I heard. He’s like a dog. He loves the giver. And right now, Miss Ginevra has more to offer him than you.”

Draco said nothing, but he clenched his hand into a fist.

“One day,” his father leaned over. “He will leave you and you will look around you and realized that he never gave you anything, and you are alone.” Lucius grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back to his chair. “He will leave.”

Draco couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, hiding himself behind the people giving the Nightingale a standing ovation. His mother grabbed his arm, her eyes wet.

“Come home, Draco, please,” she whimpered. Draco looked at her in pain and left.

From the stage, Harry saw him left.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“You didn’t stay for me.”

Draco came back to an enraged Harry sitting on the bed. He had spent the whole night walking aimlessly, braving the cold. He winced from the pain on his rib. He could have just told Harry about what have happened, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Or express his anger towards Harry’s detachment that leads to their little family being attacked. He doesn’t want to eclipse Harry’s happiness. Neither do he wants to talk about the sharp pain that hit him at the sight of Ginny and Harry intimately standing together.

“Harry, I’m tired,” he pleaded. “Can we please talk about this tomorrow?”

Harry’s face darkened even further. He ignored Draco and lied down, facing the wall. Draco dipped in the bed and held out one arm, but Harry curled into a ball and ignored him. His dark grey eyes were teary and his sleep was fitful that night.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“I want to make a nationwide tour for Ginny.” Harry announced at breakfast. Draco stiffened besides him.

“H…how long, Harry?” Luna said meekly. Harry smiled and ate his porridge.

“It depends on the reception, really. Ginny has already agreed, and I imagine we would be on the road for a while.”

Ron looked at him in distaste. “So, it’s not a question. It’s a statement.”

“Shall I remind you that I am the owner of this establishment?” Harry scowled.

“No need sir, we never forget,” Pansy stood up and walked away. “Good luck.”

Harry looked as one by one, they left the table until only Draco, Remus and Sirius were left with him.

“I’m disappointed in you.” Sirius folded the napkin and escorted Remus out.

Draco looked down, his face pale. There were dark circles under his eyes. “Harry, please don’t go,” his voice hoarse. “You’re distracted. You’re throwing all you have away for a gamble.”

“How do you think I build this empire?” Harry snapped. “And Ginny is a better gamble than what I have with the lots of the ungrateful brats.”

“You don’t mean that!” Draco stood up, his face stricken with grief. “Harry!”

Harry threw his napkin on the table. “I’m full.” He didn’t look back as he grabbed his coat. He’s going out to see Ginny at her apartment. “And I’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I’ll leave everything on your capable hands, Malfoy.”


	10. Dutifully, Yours

_My dearest Harry,_

_I haven’t heard from you for a while.  Two months to be exact. I was busy, with the absence of you and Neville, it’s almost impossible to move forward, and could only send in the reports for the previous months, which I regretted. Things are pretty much the same here. Life goes on, I supposed.  We have a good amount of people, coming. Some of them do wonder where you are. They see you in newspapers, and they send their well-wishes._

_They missed you, Harry. And oh! Blaise, the bastard finally grew some balls and asked Hermione out, can you believe it? They are almost as sickening as Sirius and Remus, and I thought it was impossible!_

_They told me to send their regards to you. Come back home, Harry. We miss you. I miss you._

_Love, Draco._

_P.S: I attached the report for you to see._

**Dear Draco,**

**I’m glad everything is well in your part. I’m well enough. and Ginny is phenomenal as always, we are getting so many attentions and invitations that I don’t know what to do with it!**

**I am frightfully busy, Draco, with matters of businesses. And Ginny is a real diva, hogging all my spare time, and such a tourist. I can’t wait to be back. I miss home.**

**Love, Harry.**

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you eating well? Are you healthy? I wish you would tell me more of these things. I’m ever so worried about you. I am…glad that things are prospering for you. But it has been months. Are you nearly done with the tour? If not, surely you could take a break and come see us for a bit, love?_

_Luna is being bullied, and I’m worried about her. She’s so young, and she wanted to explore, not be cooped up. Neville has expanded his plants. He’s ecstatic about it. And Blaise and Hermione are happy enough together. Who would have thought, huh? I see Pansy eyeing our Hercules. Wouldn’t be long for them to discover their passion!_

_Come back home, Harry._

_Love, Draco._

 

**Dear Draco,**

**As I told you before, I’m frightfully busy and it hasn’t dwindled from my last letter! We have an invitation from the Queen, Draco! A real-life royalty!**

**I really will not have time to return. Not soon, unfortunately. I trust that you’ll be able to handle things there. You have always been brilliant, love. I have no doubt of it.**

**Love, Harry.**

 

_Dear Harry,_

_~~It’s our anniversary last week.~~ _

_~~And…it’s foolish. But I thought…maybe you’ll come home. Or send me a letter. I know that you’re busy, and you didn’t indicate that you’ll come back. I just…~~ _

_I will be selfish in this letter, Harry, and talk only of us. I miss you, Harry. So much that it hurts. I wish that you aren’t gone for so long. It’s devastating. I saw Ginny’s tabloids, and people are speculating if there is anything between you two. I just…oh, Harry, can you come home?_

_Love, Draco_

_Dear Harry,_

_You haven’t replied my last letter. I’m so sorry if I offended you. I know I should put faith in you and that you are doing this for us. I didn’t mean to burden you with my insecurity._

_It will be winter, and with it, Christmas soon. I’m planning a Christmas show1 I wish you are here. You have always been better at these things than I am._

_Come home soon._

_Love, Draco._

_Dear Harry,_

_I saw the newspapers and they were cruel, Harry. They were serenading you and Ginny. The penny dreadful were writing about how the Swedish Nightingale was caught by an Englishman._

_I believe you, Harry. But I need you with me. Please, please, please, write back to me. Just an assurance. Or a kind word. I promise that I will not bother you._

_Love, Draco._

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed with this letter is your monthly report as requested.

Blaise Zabini, writing for Lord Malfoy.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed with this letter is your monthly report as requested.

Blaise Zabini, writing for Lord Malfoy.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed with this letter is your monthly report as requested.

Blaise Zabini, writing for Lord Malfoy.

 

Dear Harry,

Hope you are well. Everyone is fine here. Do write back soon, we would love to hear from you.

Enclosed with this letter is the financial report.

Hermione, writing for Blaise Zabini, writing for Lord Malfoy.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Report. Write back.

Ron, writing for someone.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed with this letter is your monthly report as requested.

Blaise Zabini, writing for Lord Malfoy.

 

Dear Harry,

Report. How are you? And hopefully the nargles are not infesting your head anymore.

Luna, writing for Draco.

P.S: Draco doesn’t know I wrote this, but he has nargles.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed with this letter is your monthly report as requested.

Blaise Zabini, writing for Lord Malfoy.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed with this letter is your monthly report as requested.

Blaise Zabini, writing for Lord Malfoy.

 

Dear Harry,

Draco will be so mad if he knew I’m writing to you. But I want to. Pansy said if I write, maybe you’ll write back because she said I’m different. But Draco is different too and…I don’t know.

He misses you.

Luna, writing for Draco.

 

Dear Mr Potter,

Enclosed with this letter is your monthly report as requested.

Please ignore whatever Luna sent you. In fact, please continue ignoring us like the bastard you are. We are ecstatic. We are happy. Don’t come to my wedding. Don’t go near Luna or Mione or Pansy or Ron or any one of us. And of course, **do not** go near Draco.

Blaise Zabini, writing for himself because Lord Malfoy shouldn’t even bother.


	11. At The Beginning With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a comedic relief before the next chapter. Will be uploading that soon!

Months after Harry's departure, Draco was woken up by a particularly nasty dream about his lover and the red-head. Draco blinked and looked outside. It is way too early for him to be up and about. He pulled the blanket over his head and turned to his side, reveling in the warmth and the quiet morning. 

“Hello.”

Draco shrilled loudly when his face was smacked into Blaise’s smirking one.

“BLAISE FUCKING ZABINI, WHAT THE FUCK?”

Blaise looked at him in enjoyment, propping his face with his right arm. Draco, remembering that he went to bed naked, gave a robust kick to the Italian. “Godfuckingdamnit, Draco!”

“What are you doing here?”

Blaise grinned like a cat that has gotten the canary. “I have an amazing news for you!” he announced. “Do you remember Aberforth?”

Draco yawned. “The Mayor’s younger brother? Yeah. What’s up?”

“So…” he grabbed some blanket from an exasperated Draco. “He met Remus who told Sirius who told Ron who told Pansy who told Hermione and me and Luna and Zacharias and Theo and the milkman and the newspaper boy…”

“You guys are horrible gossips,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Shush. That’s besides the point. But Aberforth apparently think that a certain someone is hot.”

Draco looked at him blankly.

“A certain _blond_ someone?”

He panicked. “Luna?” he screeched. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a good thing.”

Blaise looked up the trapestry. “I worry about the future of this circus,” he mumbled. “No, you dumb blond, he meant YOU. He thinks that YOU are hot. He wants to date you, he wants to marry you and carry blond pointy little babies with you, Jesus Draco.”

“Damn it Zabini,” the door opened. Hermione came in, her face frustrated. Both Draco and Blaise covered haf of their faces with the blanket. “I gave you one job. One job.”

“To be fair, I did tell you I have severe ADD,” Blaise gave her the puppy eyes. Draco could see Hermione melting until Blaise smiled smugly, and the trapeze artist was reminded to her boyfriend’s dumbness.

“Aberfoth asked you out,” Hermione spelled it out slowly. “Now how fucking hard is that?”

Blaise was thankfully smart enough to not answer.

Draco however sat up, smiling softly. “I appreciate that,” he said in a low voice. “But I have Harry.”

Hermione dipped into his bed, her eyes soft. “Draco, you can’t put your life on hold like this.”

“She’s right, bro,” Blaise looked pleading. “Look. Harry’s an okay bloke before. But…”

“He gave us this,” Draco gestured to the room. He had been staying in the dorms. He refused to stay without Harry. It's  _their_ room, not his alone. He smiled fondly as he looked at the others.  “He gave me all of you. And he gave you guys each other.”

“I’m not saying that we have to be fighting with him all the time.” She took her hand in his. “He’s still our employer. But I’m just saying that you don’t need to feel obliged to be involved with him out of gratitude.”

Draco smiled and closed his eyes. He could see Harry’s smile, excited emerald orbs shining with delight. His caresses, his sweet whispers.

“I’m not hung up on him,” he opened his eyes. Dark, silver orbs looked at them determinedly.  “It’s a bit of a sore spot, but I promise you, that I’m fine. You have to trust me on that.”

Hermione looked at him, misty-eyed. She lunged at him and hugged him tightly. “I wish for your happiness, Draco,” she wiped her eyes fiercely. “You deserve that.”

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head. His heart expanded, filled with love and warmth for them.

“Herms,” Blaise looked at them, his face stricken with grief. “Please don’t hug naked Draco, I’m really disturbed.”

Hermione yelped slightly, and Blaise took her in his arms. Draco laughed and hugged both of them. They can do this. They can survive together. And Harry will be come home to him, to them, soon.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

*2 days later*

 

Draco again shrilled when he woke up to find Pansy in his bed, eating apples and staring at him.

“What the fuck?”

“Now, now, Chief, have you heard of this new incoming actor Gilderoy Lockhart? Handsome, golden-haired and the most amazing smile. Not much of a brain, though he told Ron who told Blaise who told Hermione who told me…”

“GET OUT!”


	12. This Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mild Violence tag? This is where it comes in

Draco is so very tired. He faked a wide smile, a habit he seemed to have developed recently, as he rode Buckbeak. He knew how dangerous it is to ride such a temperamental creature when half of his mind is absent, but the show has to go on. He usually alternate with Blaise, but Blaise has his hands full, and he couldn’t possibly trouble him more.

Harry had been gone for almost a year.

Draco did nothing. He worked, device new routines for the circus. Decided on where to set camp. He didn’t socialize unless it is to promote the circus, not even for a quick getaway with the eager men and women wanting to get his attention. He knew that the circus members are worried sick of him. he wanted to tell them that he’s fine, but he’s really not. He worked devotedly for the circus because that’s the only thing that Harry left him with. The circus with the little family he has in it.

His obsession is bad, he knows. But he couldn’t forget Harry.  Numbly, he waited for the cue. Zacharias nodded and Draco waved once, before looking uninterestedly at the pole. He had done the jump a hundred of times. He could do it with his eyes closed.

He leaned over, gaining momentum, ensuring that Buckbeak would be able to make that jump.

“DRACO!” Blaise hollered. A flash of red and a scream, and Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of a small girl eliciting a shrill cry of fear as she froze in Buckbeak’s way. Draco tried tugging the reins back, and he shut his eyes, fearing the inevitable.

Out of nowhere Blaise came on his black stallion, ramming into Draco and Buckbeak.

Buckbeak neighed loudly, and both horse and rider fell. Draco screamed in pain as the horse fall on his left leg. Blaise jumped and yelled for Ron to help move the beast. He heard Hermione yelled to the girl, and Luna screaming.

And then he drifted into darkness and heard no more.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

The show suffered the next week. Now that they’re known as potential hazard, and their Ringmaster is temporarily crippled, the show has less appeal than before.

Draco tried his very best, but there is little that he can do while he limped around. He almost missed the Malfoy Mansion. At least the servants would help him there. Though he is still glad that Blaise did what he did. A little limp is a small price than having blood on his hands.  There were scratches on his chest, like somebody had dragged a dagger across him from Buckbeak’s elaborately decorated saddle. He needed help, but he has to be independent. The staffs tried to help him, but they are busy trying to handle the chaotic consequences and before long, Draco started barking at anyone who so much as looked at his way.

“I’m really sorry,” Cedric Diggory, the remorse father of the little girl had come. His face was red with shame as he cradled the girl. “We were occupied with her brother…and she just ran off…and Cho tried to chase after her and…” he closed his eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Draco had smiled and tell the other man that there is nothing to forgive. He wanted to be angry. Maybe tell him off for not looking after his child properly in the proximity of danger. But it was in the past, and he could hardly rise to anger, not without Cedric looking like he had been in agony for days.

“If there is anything, anything at all, that I can do, please, tell me,” he begged and gave Draco his card. Draco nodded mutely and gave the card to Hermione for safekeeping.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

 _Killer Freaks_ was the headline of the Daily Prophet the day after the accident. 

 _God's Wrath_ was the whispers in the streets for weeks.

His stallion was stoned, his circus was vandalised. His performers tried to keep it from him, but he was aware that they are being harassed. 

Draco buried his head under the pillow, a steady stream of tears on his face.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Where’s Malfoy?” someone yelled.

“Sir…it’s not his fault…sir, SIR!” Zacharias’ shrill cry escaped. “Draco! Get away!” he screamed.

Draco was sitting at the quiet stage. It had been a Friday, and yet they only have some stragglers. A couple of drunkards who were there to harass and catcall, not to appreciate Hermione’s beautiful trapeze, Blaise’s daring acts, Ron’s unusual strength and Pansy’s elegant beauty. They were just there to take joy in their failure.

Draco heard him before he saw Harry. His heart warmed, despite of Zacharias’ warning. His heart ached for his Harry. He had been crying himself to sleep every night. With the striking pain in his heart and the harassment he had received from last week’s debacle, peace doesn’t come easily to him.

“Harry.”

Draco’s eyes widened. But Harry doesn’t seem pleased to see him. His face was contorted with rage as he walked towards Draco. Draco was unable to do anything but sit. He doubted he could run in his state, and he is already paralyzed with fear.

He closed his eyes when Harry’s fist made contact with his face.

He sputtered and looked at Harry in shocked.

“What the fuck?” someone roared.

Luna had jumped in front of him and hugged him. Draco tried to push her away but she hugged him tighter and sobbed in fear.

“Harry!” Ron bellowed and held him back.

“USELESS!” Harry had screamed. “YOU ALMOST KILLED A GIRL, YOU SICK BASTARD!”

Draco’s eyes were misty. He opened his mouth to speak, to defend himself. He wanted to tell Harry that even the Diggories had come and apologized, but no sound came out. He clenched Luna tightly.

“Back off, Harry,” Ron growled under his breath. “I will hurt you if I must.”

“You are my employee,” he hissed.

“And Draco is our friend,” Blaise said in suppressed anger. “Get the fuck out of here, Potter.”

Harry looked in disbelief at them. Hermione and Pansy stood at the back, unflinching. Harry spat and walked out, not once looking back.

Draco looked behind him, and tears started streaming down his face. “H…Harry…” he croaked, trying to stand up despite the insufferable pain in his leg. Luna sobbed afresh and held him down. “Harry….” He wailed. He pushed Luna away and was on his hands and knees, bawling. He would have crawled, cast and all had Luna not have her iron like grip on him. He called for Harry, who never looked back. Hermione was on her knees, hugging him and weeping with him. “Harry, Harry, Harry….” He screamed. “Harry!”

“He left me, Hermione,” he howled, his voice hoarse. “He left!”

Hermione hugged him tighter, telling him that it’ll be okay. But he couldn’t care less. He wouldn’t be fine without Harry.

 


	13. Habit of My Heart

Draco breathed into his scarf. It was cold, and he was shivering. His leg had finally healed enough, and he ached to get back to his routine. He walked towards the post office, determined to send his letter.

“Hello there!” someone said jovially. Draco looked up from his black scarf to see the mailman looking at him merrily. “Here again, young master?”

“Stan.” He stopped and waved. “Busy?”

“Very.” The old man looked at him curiously. “You have another letter to send?”

“I do,” Draco clutched it tightly.

“You are very persistent,” he smiled softly. “Like clockwork, I will always see you here.”

“It’s important to me.”

Stan smiled again. Draco put the letter in the mailbox and waved once before he left again. Stan opened the mailbox and picked up the newly sent letter. He shook his head. But of course.

“Strange fellow, the young master is.” He picked up the letter and pocketed it safely before he proceeded to start his rounds.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Heaven’s Nightingale,” Ginny beamed as she lounged on the chaise, reading the newspaper. “Lovely responses. Come, Harry.”

“You enjoy yourself, Gin,” Harry said, distracted. Ginny pouted but ignored him. she picked up yet _another_ letter from the circus, she thought in distaste. Brats, the lot of them is. She’s disappointed that Draco never send anything anymore. She would have loved to read something of him. She looked forward to it. Have always been, even when they were in America, working together side by side.

_Mr Potter,_

_Report as requested. And we are billing you for the atrocity you committed on the Lord Malfoy._

_Blaise Zabini._

“Seems like this Zabini guy isn’t very fond of you.” Ginny threw the letter. Harry hummed a response. He’s only interested in what Duke Corin has to say about his performance. He was so engrossed that he didn’t realise Ginny coming to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

He jumped from the chair with a crash, looking at the red-haired. “What the fuck, Gin?” he snarled.

“Oh, calm down, honey.” She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“I’m with Draco.”

She laughed loudly. “Draco? Draco who? The Draco that you left behind? The Draco that you never replied his letters to? Insecure little Draco who only wants his Harry to come home?”

“You…” he fisted his hand in anger.

“Oh, face it Harry, you are over him.” she fluttered her eyelashes. “Not your fault, really. You have had a taste of the upper class and you like it. No one can fault you. Draco has always been the oddball even among the elites.”

“Shut up!” he yelled. “Don’t say that!”

Ginny picked up the letter. “One bruised face, some morphine, on top of his broken leg,” she read it negligently. “Can’t blame you for the broken leg but you did make him ugly.”

Harry’s face was priceless, Ginny thought smugly as he scrambled for the letter in her hand. He read the note that the doctor wrote for Draco.

_External injuries on the face and some tender bruise near the right eye. Advised to stay in the hospital, but patient refused. Patient claimed that he got into a fight at the bar. Have prescribed some morphine for his usage and salves for his injuries._

_Dr Pomfrey_

“But I…I didn’t…”

“Silly, silly, Harry,” she giggled.

Harry looked around him. the handsome apartment that he has been occupying. The box at the corner with letters he had been discarding because he got tired of Draco’s whine and pleas. His head hurts him, and he sat, breathing heavily.

Ginny nursed a wine glass in her hand. “Remember why you do this?” Ginny purred. “You have the money and the fame. Is it what you expected?”

“Shut up!” he yelled angrily. “Shut up!”

“I WAS THERE, HARRY!” she said hysterically. “I have lived for the longest time an artist, the Nightingale. The best of the best. But he doesn’t want me, Harry. He doesn’t want me and I look back and realize that I have nothing in the end of the day!”

“What the fuck are you going on about?” he shouted.

“DRACO!” she screamed. “We were good together. But he refused me like I’m a commoner, that dirty, half breed mongrel. He dares rejected me. But it doesn’t matter,” she laughed. “We will always be alone.”

Harry stood up, his brain chaotic around him. “He loves me,” he whispered. “Draco loves me. This is all for him.”

“For him? While he stays in the dingy shabby run-down place you called a theatre? What good is all this if he’s not here?”

He felt suffocated. He can’t say here anymore. He looked around in anguish. What has happened? What have he done?

Draco, sitting even when he faced Harry's wrath. Oh God, what had he done? He was so enraged when Draco sat there, frozen. He didn't even try to defend himself. He was so sure that Harry wouldn't hurt him.

He left Ginny, and board the first train back home. _Home,_ he thought. Oh God, what have he done?

When he arrived at the circus, it was just after performance. He waited until the crowd dispersed and he watched until only the performers were there. He watched as Draco took Hermione’s hand and they both danced. Blaise nudged him and pouted, and Draco laughed and returned the brown-haired trapeze artist to him. He danced with Pansy and Luna, and Sirius and Remus. Ron was sitting, scoffing until his eyes softened when Pansy demanded he joined in.

He stepped in.

The murderous glances they threw at him had almost deterred him. But Draco did nothing. He merely smiled easily.

“Draco,” Blaise said warningly. Draco waved him off carelessly.

“I’m sorry.” He stepped forward. “I’m sorry,” he said, his heart breaking. “I love you, Draco, always. Draco,” he whimpered. “Draco, I love you.”

They scoffed, but Draco smiled at him and stepped forward. Draco brushed his hair aback and looked at him, intense silver-grey eyes boring into his emerald ones. Draco tilted his head, his lips slightly parted, and Harry was overwhelmed with the desire to press his lips against the other man’s.

“Harry,” he smiled softly. He intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, and he could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly. “Harry, I’ve been waiting for you.”

He looked up, and he had never seen Draco so beautiful.

_“Harry, I abhor you.”_


	14. Dearly Beloved

Stan knows what to expect. On the first day of every month, the same person, the same thing.

“Another letter, young master?”

A smile and warmth in the steely grey eyes.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Harry woke up with a start.

Goddamn nightmare, he thought and lied back. Jesus fucking Christ. His heart beat erratically as he remembered Draco’s cold, calculating face.

 _He rejected me!_ Ginny had screamed.

A knock. He opened his eyes again, the outline of his room welcoming him.

“Potter,” a cold voice called from the outside. Blaise? No. Remus. It’s Remus. “It’s show day. We’ll be at the circus. Feel free to lounge around or come. Do whatever you like.”

Footsteps left the place and Harry sat up in horror. It wasn’t a dream.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

He watched from afar as the performers practised. He noted that Hermione had gotten better and Ron is carrying stuff that he deemed impossible to carry. The animals flitted gracefully amongst Blaise and Pansy. Even Remus, shy, hesitant Remus is confidently howling in public, with a delighted Sirius.

And Draco, he shone like a diamond.

He wanted to punch himself. He wanted to die. How could he do this to Draco, he moaned. Draco, his love, his moon and stars. His fire.

Draco, who doesn’t even want to look at him.

He is disgusted with himself. He scrubbed himself raw with hot water that scalded his skin. He cried and weep with abandon, whimpering for Draco. Hermione saw him, but she didn’t budge and merely stared at him. He didn’t know if she told Draco, but the next time Harry saw the silver haired man he looked at him with spite.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Two in a month, young master! Quite the occasion.”

“It is, Stan.”

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Malfoy.”

They were practising and a black-haired man came to the door, looking lazily at them. Harry caught Blaise looking in chagrin but Hermione rested her hand soothingly at the other man.

“Cormac,” Draco tilted his head and smiled. “You’re off early.”

“I want a piece of the fabulous ass,” he purred. Harry growled at the crude language. He had to restrain himself from strangling the stranger. He clenched his fist and drew blood. “Come on. Let’s go, already.”

“In a minute.” Draco sauntered and looked at him. Harry wanted him to stay. Yearned for him to look at him with his usual warmth. “I’ll leave it to your capable hands, Potter.”

Harry was taken aback at the cruel words. His own parting words felt like sandpaper in his mouth and he found himself gaping. Draco walked over to Cormac. The black-haired man gave a little lick at his jaw and hold his wrist tightly. “Divine,” he hummed. “Let’s leave now. My patience is dwindling.”

Harry watched them leave, his eyes misty with unshed tears. Luna seemed like she wanted to go to him, but she hesitated and turned around, following Pansy instead. Harry strode towards Zabini.

“What the fuck?” he yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Does he love him?” he demanded, and Zabini looked at him in distaste. “Does he love Draco?”

“Who knows?” he spat. “Cormac isn’t a delusional maniac at least. And he’s certainly not abusive. And, you know what?” he grabbed into his pocket. When he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he looked at Hermione in exasperation. Hermione nodded knowingly and looked into her satchel and passed to him a small white paper. Zabini shoved it into his hand.

“Call him,” he growled. “And I hope whatever Draco feels then, you’ll feel a thousand times worse.”

They ignored him and resumed training. Harry looked into his hand and walked out with Diggory’s card.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Stan saw him but was too busy with his bike. Stupid thing, he thought. Sighing, he abandoned his bike. Before he shoved the letters into his bag, he looked for the singular one that he knew the blond would leave. He didn’t even bother to look at it as he pocketed it. It’s always the same, he knew it by heart now.


	15. Bad Faith

“Riddle?”

Draco is smoking, his back still aching post-coital. The room is so gloomy, Draco thought in distaste. He felt a little claustrophobic being trapped here. Cormac nodded, absent-mindedly brushing his hand against Draco's skin. “There has been rumors about his gang, the Death Eater.”

He had known Cormac from school, when they were studying in Hogwarts. Cormac had always nursed a bit of a crush on him which he hadn't reciprocated. When he had pursued Law and Cormac decided to join the police force, they had lost contact until recently. Draco was at the club when he met Cormac again. The blond guy had propositioned him, and Draco decided to throw caution to the wind. It was a good arrangement. Cormac gets to have his release, and Draco gets updated with all the inside news. And plus, Cormac had been making his rounds near the circus, and any nights where the hooligans aren't vandalizing his place is greatly appreciated.

“They haven’t been heard of for years,” Draco argued, arching his back and letting out a soft moan. The blond placed a chaste, hesitant kiss on his shoulder. He turned to see Cormac. He's good-looking, Draco thought appreciatively. With muscles from heavy work, and tanned skin. If only he could _feel_ something for him. “Why come now?”

“Riddle isn’t a hard guy to offend,” Cormac lit another cigarette. “As I recall, he has always been obsessed with you after what your father did. And London’s bustling with new economy. Doesn’t take much to attract Riddle.”

Draco looked outside thoughtfully.

“You’re a smart kid,” the policeman said quietly. “You know who’s the easiest target in town.”

He does know. The faces of his friends, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Sirius, Remus, and God, Luna, flashed through his eyes. He shudders to think what Riddle would do to them.  “What do you suggest I do?”

“Control Potter and his temper, for one.” He lied back on the bed, pulling Draco back with him. He placed chaste kisses on Draco's face, and he sighed in contentment. “And you should lay low as well.I doubted that he knows where you are. It is advisable for you to run before he actually does.”

“I’m a Ringmaster, Cormac,” he snorted. “That’s not even feasible.”

“Look, I know you think this,” he gestured towards them. “Is just sex. And some twisted information sharing. But I don’t really want to fish your body out of the River Thames, Draco. You are smart. Resourceful. You could go to America and be successful. Is it too much to ask for you to stay away from the godforsaken place?”

“There’s only me, now,” he whispered. “If I leave, they would have no one.”

“They have Potter,” he reminded. “They’ll be fine. You, on the other hand are not. Riddle would bully them for some pocket money. But if the maniac knows that you are around, he will hunt you down.”

“Potter doesn’t care of me or them,” he said in a small voice.

“I genuinely believe, if Riddle touched a single strand of your hair, Potter would personally kill him.” Cormac smiled. “I saw the way he looked at you. And if he doesn't care of them, he would have left long ago. Are you still in the mad?”

He shook his head. “I think my friends are angrier than me,” he admitted.

“Will you take him back?”

He shook his head.

“Will you take anyone else in your life?” Draco opened his mouth. “Not like this. Not like what we are doing now. To love and cherish?”

He remained silent. Cormac’s lips curved upwards, though he was visibly crushed. He stood up, reaching for his uniform. He dressed silently, and Draco couldn’t look at him. His air of nonchalant broke, and for the first time since their arrangement started, Draco felt horribly disgusted with himself. He grabbed the blanket that pooled and covered his naked lower half. 

Cormac nudged his face upwards and kissed his forehead. “I adore you, Draco Malfoy. I hope all is well in the end.”

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Mr Diggory?” he called. He had never been inside the Daily Prophet, and the hectic environment threw him off his feet. Cedric Diggory clambered over mountains of paperwork to greet him. 

“Mr Potter!” the blond man smiled. “From Fortuna? Pleasure.”

“Pleasure is mine,” he said honestly. “How is your wife and daughter?”

“Fine,” he chuckled. “Still asking to come to Fortuna. But your workers are some splendid people. How is Draco? Is his leg bothering him still?”

“I…” he stuttered. “Zabini said I should ask you,” he murmured. “About Draco.”

“What do I say about him?” he smiled fondly. “Without him and Blaise, I would have lost a daughter. I owe him.”

Cedric told him everything. From the little one squirming to get closer to the pretty horses. Cho being occupied by the baby crying, and Cedric helping his wife out. Cho screaming when she saw her little girl running towards the middle of the ring. Draco trying to stop his mount but failing. And Blaise ramming into Draco to stop the collision, bringing Draco down with him.

“It was more than I ever expected, Mr Potter,” he said sincerely. “The length they go to. A noble man would have been tempted to ask for compensation. Draco hadn’t done such thing. I paid for his bill out of my own volition. Imagine my surprise when I know that his father is Lucius Malfoy,” he chuckled. “That man is the devil reincarnate but I have nothing but adoration for his son.”

Harry listened quietly. When Cedric told him of his plan to write an article of Draco and Blaise’s heroics, he thanked the other man. He left with a heartache.

The only fault he’d found of Draco, and it wasn’t even there. Harry looked up when he felt drips on his shoulder. When it finally rained, it washes the unshed tears in his eyes.

For another letter from Draco. For another smile. For another whisper of love. All the things had taken for granted.

Draco deserves better. He’d denied it for so long, and now, he'd accepted it.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Masssssster,” a cackle, and Tom looked at his henchman. Bellatrix looked at him gleefully, holding a newspaper in her hand. His bloodhound, Nagini snarled at the other woman. He looked in amusement as the filthy woman strode purposefully towards him. He knows she wants him, but God, she's an abomination, with an incurable madness in her mind.

“What do you have for me, darling?” he asked. Bellatrix sat by his feet and handed him the paper. Tom looked at her curiously before he opened it.

The headline reads _The Heroes Amongst Us._ A young man with white blond hair and silver eyes smiled back at him from the paper. He was laughing with a dark-haired man. Tom looked at it with renewed interest. He traced his hand on the silver haired man’s face, grinning madly.

 _Beautiful,_ he thought in glee, imagining his hands on the precious boy's alabaster skin. Red from handling. Little gasps and soft moans, little screams he would emit. He could feel an overwhelming arousal just from the idea. What a beautiful fucking karma, he thought. Lucius had fucked up his life. Now, he'll get to fuck his son. Fate has prettily put him on a silver platter for his entertainment, and he can't wait to devour.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Bellatrix cooed. “He has Lucius’s looks, but Narcissa’s demeanour. My little nephew is a grand specimen. A perfect little aristocratic whore.”

“Breath-taking,” he grinned. He looked at Bellatrix and stood up. “Shall we head to London next, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was expecting fluff all the way when I first started out with this story. However, it's beginning to take a darker turn, and I imagine I would have to edit the tags as I go along. Leave comments if you feel like I should just stick with this style or adopt a darker twist for the chapter!


	16. Open Up Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY for not being able to make the deadline. Work has been piling up, and things are just crazy.

Harry walked in alone, his head fuzzy from drinking. He stumbled on the porch and groaned.

There was a light at the room at the end of the hallway. Harry walked in curiously.

He found Draco at the study table, writing quietly. He flicked his hair back occasionally, his face frustrated. He crumpled papers by papers, throwing them across the table.

Harry found a deep longing to wrapped his arms around the lithe body. To kiss him good night, and to see him smile at him. Draco had always avoided him, but he had seen neither hair nor hide of Draco the past week. He heard another shuffling, and he quickly hid behind the door. Hermione and Blaise walked past him, whispering and arguing quietly.

“Draco, what is this?” Hermione called.

He peeked to see Draco, Blaise and Hermione talking.

“So, it’s final?” Hermione said, and the despair in her voice was so obvious. Harry leaned forward, desperate to hear more.

“I don’t have a choice,” Draco said, equally sadly. “I have to leave. I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Is it because of Harry?” she demanded. Draco was stunned, before he nodded reluctantly.

“We can take care of you!” Blaise said angrily. “Why do you have to leave?”

“Trust me, Blaise. As much as I believe in you, I would not put you in that position.”

“You’ll be missed, man,” Blaise huffed. “This suck. What will you do?”

Draco smiled. “Travel. Do politics. Maybe even lawyering. I do have a law degree, odd as it may sound.”

“You’ll come visit us, won’t you?” Hermione said in a muffled voice. “Luna would be devastated.”

“I don’t know how to tell her,” he admitted. “Oh, you silly girl, come here,” he hugged Hermione who sobbed into his chest. “Of course I’ll come visit. You guys are family.”

“Will you be telling Potter?”

“Of course, idiot,” he rolled his eyes. “I can’t just disappear, can I? I’ll find someone to replace me.”

Hermione wiped her tears fiercely. “I don’t want a replacement,” she moaned. “I hate talking about this.”

Draco muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn’t hear. Hermione cried again as Draco rocked her in his arms, Blaise resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

Harry couldn’t listen anymore. He grabbed his coat and ran back outside, walking absent-mindedly until he reached the riverside.

Draco’s leaving, he thought to himself. It had send him into a stupor. However much Draco hated him, he had always been a constant presence here.

Harry buried his face in his hands.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Draco took forever to knock at Harry’s door, and he refused to think why. The mahogany door seems to taunt him, and he’d almost called the whole thing off. Make Hermione do the dirty work of telling Harry. Or tell Neville instead.

He was saved from making a decision when the door flung open. Harry looked stunned, but he composed himself quickly. Draco’s lips parted in hesitation.

“Hey,” the brunet said quietly.

“Hey,” he answered just as curtly.

Harry let him in without much ado and sat behind his table. Draco reached into his pocket and reached for the brown, worn-out envelope. Harry followed his hands wearily, looking way more tired than Draco had ever seen him.

“You’re leaving.”

“I am. My train is on Monday. I’ll be heading to the Inner Temple. Finally finish the pupillage.” He smiled drily.  “Draco Malfoy, barrister. How does that sound?”

Harry smiled back. He could imagine Draco in a court, in the black and white piece, addressing the court with his wit and sultry grin. “You’ll be amazing.”

Draco looked at him for a long time. “I’m sorry we hurt each other so,” he said softly. “You are my first love, Harry. I know they say that it’s always heart-breaking, but I wish it didn’t have to be as such.”

Harry was reminded to how young Draco is. he had to get Draco out of here. His eyes are hurting him, and he’s sure that he’s drawing blood from his fist.

“I know.” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes. He held out his hand. “Wherever you go, I hope that you’ll find contentment.”

Draco looked at him strangely. “I found it. Lost it. I just hope to find a semblance of peace.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, overwhelmed. “For all that I did to hurt you.”

Draco said nothing. He bowed and left.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

He never liked the train. Hermione, Blaise, Luna and all wanted to send him off, but he really doesn’t want to cry at the station. He’d said their goodbyes at the circus. He might have imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw Harry from behind the curtains at his room, looking at him. it was gone in an instant. Maybe he did imagine it.

The station was empty, and Draco reveled in the morning solitude. He closed his eyes and leaned back, wondering what he would do once he arrived.

A cold hand wrapped around his neck, and he jumped in surprised. He turned in anger to see a middle-aged woman, dressed wholly in black smiling at him. Draco’s eyes widened to see the cold smile, and the crazy glint in her eyes.

“Aunt Bella,” he snarled.

He hadn’t seen her since he was in school. Narcissa had never mentioned her sister, and Lucius’s face darkened with anger at the mere mention of her name. Draco remembered asking where her Aunt is, and Lucius hitting him in the face and snarling for him to not mention her again, ever.

“Hello, nephew,” she said in a sing-song manner. “Give your aunt a kiss.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to go anywhere near you,” he spat.

“That’s not very nice,” she said in amusement. “And bad boys get punished.”

“W…” a hard knock on his head and Draco fell on the ground, his vision hazy. He moaned and held out his hand in pain, warm liquid covering his neck.

Bellatrix brushed her hand on his face, crooning. “So, so, pretty,” she cackled. “Master would be so pleased to see you.”


	17. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied non/con in the chapter.

Cold hands on his skin. He knew there was someone besides him, but his mind was hazy. 

Draco wanted to open his eyes, but it felt heavy. He was lying down on a soft mattress. Somebody was sitting beside him, cooing to him.

A cold shiver ran through him when soft fingers caressed his back.

“Very pretty,” the person said approvingly. “Precious, you are so very beautiful.”

His eyes were heavy, and he quickly fell asleep again.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Draco hasn’t contacted us,” Blaise said worriedly.

“He could just be busy,” Pansy muttered. “He has to do his…pu…”

“Pupillage,” Weasley added, kissing Pansy on the cheek. “He’s bound to be busy.”

“This is Draco we’re talking about,” Hermione growled. “He won’t give us this radio silence. Especially not to Luna. Unless…”

 “Unless he can’t,” Blaise finished it for him. they looked at each other worriedly. “We ought to go find him.”

“But…”

“I’ll go with Blaise and Ron,” Sirius volunteered. “It won’t be hard to find him. Where is his place of pupillage again?”

“Inner Temple,” Hermione said quickly. “And I want to come along.”

“Hermione,” Blaise said warningly.

“I’m not going to stay here and fret!” she yelled. “So either you take me or you stay behind because there’s no way that I’m leaving.”

“Calm down now, lassie,” Sirius said soothingly. “Now, if we all pool our money, we could buy train tickets in…5 weeks?”

“That’s way too long,” Ron groaned.

Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. He took his breath and walked forward, mustering all the courage he has. “Use my car.” He said quietly. They were startled to see him, even angry but he doesn’t care. “It’ll be quicker. Easier.”

“Nice to know and all, but you do realize that none of us have a license,” Blaise snorted. “So thanks but no thanks.”

“I…” does he dare? Draco’s smiling face came to his mind, and he found that yes, he would do anything. “I can drive you.”

Hermione looked at him in distaste. He doesn’t blame her. Blaise however looked at him thoughtfully. “Boss has a point,” he shrugged. “It’s either this or we wait another 5 weeks.”

“You,” she snarled. “Are not forgiven.”

She walked besides him, hitting him hard with her shoulder. Harry looked at her as she goes. He knew that he's not wanted. but despite him making his peace with Draco's absence, he worries about the other man. If Hermione has a problem with that then so be it. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Draco crawled from the bed, crying. His mouth was bruised from the hit he had received, and blood streamed down his thighs. He retched, trying to expel the contents of his stomach.

A cold hand was wrapped around his bare stomach, caressing his bare body. He whimpered when it pinched him painfully. _No more, please, no…_

“Oh precious.” Another caress. “We are hardly done, now.”

“Please, Voldemort, please, I beg you…”

Voldemort smiled, dragging him back to bed despite his trashing and screaming. He looked in amusement at his young prey.

They look so pretty when they beg.


	18. Disobedience

He closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying not to scream at the rocking motion. Voldemort took his pleasure from him like he does everything else. With a methodological precision. He has no sympathy, and no desire to incite pleasure from his lovers.

He could hear soft panting and felt the sweat from the other man. In his earlier days, he would have tried to shove the other man off. But it has been days and he is so tired of fighting. He lied limply like a cold fish, an unwilling participant. The only way Voldemort would ever get any reaction from him was when the scum was particularly violent. Voldemort knows this and he took it as a personal challenge to get him to react.

“Raise your arse, young Malfoy,” he purred and held him tightly. Draco gritted his teeth and obliged. Voldemort pushed him towards the pillow. He bit into the pillow, screaming silently at the pain. His head hit the headboard several times.

Voldemort finished soon after that. He lied besides Draco, with a satisfied expression. “Brilliant, young Malfoy.” The older man held out his hand, brushing it against his arse. “Exquisite. Almost wished that I could bring daddy to come watch you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Lucius may have disowned him. But if his father had an inkling that his son is a rape victim on top of being a fag, Draco has no doubt that he’ll be exterminated. God forbid something as abhorrent as he is would tarnish Lucius Malfoy’s blood.

“I heard something interesting from your Aunt Bella today, precious.”

Draco didn’t know what to do. He abhorred to look at his assailant.

“Bella told me you have quite the lover.”

Draco stilled, his hand clutching the emerald duvet.

“Harry James Potter, I heard? The great grandson of Alex. Son of James and Lily Potter I assume?”

“Why are you asking me this?” he hated how his voice croaked.

“Personal interest.” Voldemort shrugged. “I’ll tell you a little secret, little cat, if you would listen.” Voldemort smiled maniacally.

“I killed James and Lily Potter.”

Draco’s eyes widened exponentially.

“Nothing personal. He’s the prosecutor that wanted to put me behind bars. I showed him his place,” he grinned. “Thought I got the whole lot of them. Fucking brat escaped me.” His hold on Draco’s skin tightened and Draco winced in pain.

Voldemort looked at him, giving him a once over. “I don’t like the idea of him touching you, precious,” he growled.

He didn’t know why. He knew Voldemort would give him hell for this, but Draco laughed hysterically, with tears in his eyes at the idea.

“You shouldn’t!” he laughed. Voldemort looked at him angrily. “He’s certainly a better man than you are! A better lover. And a significantly better dick too.”

He didn’t see it but Voldemort took his head and slammed it into the headboard.

“You better watch your mouth, young Malfoy,” his eyes blazed in fury. “Or I will tear that arse worse than you could ever imagine, and all of Lucius’ money wouldn’t bring you back to pieces.”

“Which one got to you, I wonder?” he mocked with disdain. “That he’s a better man? A better lover? Or probably that dick comment. I shiver with pleasure with him, oh yes. And you couldn’t make me orgasm once. God, you are a disgrace. The only person that wanted to fuck you must be Aunt Bella, and she’ll probably spent half the night looking for your manhood.”

Voldemort roared and pushed him to the floor. Draco rolled in pain, but he still laughed hysterically. Voldemort jumped down and grabbed him by his hair. His fist connected with Draco’s face.

“I will kill you,” he looked at him in the eyes. His voice was dripping with poison. “I will fucking kill you.”

Draco smiled.


	19. Asters

It was a quite journey. Harry wasn’t in the mood to talk, and he occupied himself with the thought of Draco. Blaise sat beside him, fumbling with the radio. At the back, Hermione was sound asleep. He knew that they are unhappy. Luna was screaming bloody murder when she knew that they are looking for Draco. In the end, Pansy, Ron and Lupin had to promise to take her out. And it took Blaise raising his voice to finally make her quiet down.

“I’m sorry you had to do that,” Harry offered quietly. Blaise looked in front absent-mindedly.

“It’s nothing, really.” He said sorrowfully. “Better me than you, Boss. She hates you enough.”

Harry’s lips curved upwards. Blaise hasn’t called him Boss for the longest time. He was reminded to simpler times, where they were all up and rising. Before he was stupid.

“You lost a lot, Boss. I’m not going to hold that against you anymore.” Blaise added. He looked fondly at the mirror to see Hermione slightly drooling. “I dare say living without your beloved is punishment enough. I’m not sorry Draco left you, but I won’t wish this pain on anyone.”

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

“Mr Draco Malfoy?” the sour looking man said grumpily. “Yes, yes, he’s supposed to report in last week. He didn’t come.”

“But that’s not possible!” Hermione balked. “It says right here that Draco Malfoy is invited to do his pupillage at this very inn!”

“His problem, not ours,” he said haughtily. “I dare say nobody’s gonna want him now, with that reputation. It’s bad enough he’s associated…” he passed a judgmental stare at them. “With your sort. The Malfoy boy couldn’t go any lower.”

It took the combined effort of Blaise and Harry to stop Hermione from clawing the clerk’s eyes out. “FUCK YOU ARGUS FILCH!” she screamed.

Harry dragged her out, until they bumped into a couple. The 5 of them crashed, with limbs splayed everywhere. Harry stood up quickly to apologise, only to come face to face with a Lucius and a distraught Narcissa Malfoy.

“Potter,” he growled. He stood his ground. “Out of the pigsty?”

“Shut up, Lucius!” Narcissa snapped, startling the whole party. She looked so fragile, and most of the time they have never even heard her voice. She held out her hand and clasped her long fingers with his. “Mr Potter, I beg you, please tell me where my son is.”

“I…” he stammered.

“We’re looking for Draco.” Blaise interrupted. Narcissa shot him a look. “He’s off the radar.”

“God,” she looked faint, and it scares Harry. Even Lucius paled considerably.

“Madam, please,” Harry brought her to a chair. “Please, tell us what has happened.”

“Lucius,” she wailed. Lucius inserted his hand into his pocket and brought out a piece of parchment. Harry grabbed it from the older man.

_Pretty boy you have there, Luc. Fancy a meeting? 10 o’ clock on Hallow’s Eve. Bring Mr Potter with you, if you may. My pet misses him._

The short note filled his heart with dread. “Who sent this, Malfoy?” he yelled. “Who the fuck has Draco?”

Narcissa sniffled and looked at him, eyes watering. “Voldemort.”

Harry knew Voldemort. The madman had a gang called the Death Eaters. They terrorizeed London for so long, until Mayor Dumbledore finally outwitted the man. Voldemort, injured and weak, disappeared from London.

Lucius looked uncomfortable.

“What does he want?” he snapped. “Why does he want me there?”

Lucius fell gracefully on the seat. He took Narcissa’s hand in his and looked at Harry with a determined gaze.

“Potter, I have wronged you so.”


	20. Prayers

 

Harry grabbed Lucius by his collar and pinned him to the wall. Narcissa screamed. Blaise jumped and dragged him back. “What have you done?” he snarled. “What in the hell have you done, Lucius?”

“Stop it!” Hermione screamed. Another strong arm caught him and Sirius punched him once. Harry staggered to the back, shocked. “Calm the fuck down, laddie,” he said easily, though his eyes flashed dangerously. “And Lucy, you better start talking before I unleash Harry back to you.”

Lucius was panting. His usual aristocratic feature was dishevelled. Narcissa held him close to her, looking at Harry with fear.

“Please, Mr Malfoy,” Hermione took a step forward.

Lucius looked at him in the eyes. “I will not smother you, Mr Potter. I did what I did to protect my family. Always.”

Harry snarled and paced in front of him, brushing his dishevelled hair aback.

“What do you know of your lineage?”

Harry scowled. The oddest question of the most random time. “I have a horrible aunt that abhorred me. My parents died in an accident.”

“True and false.” The whole room was tense. “Your bitch of an aunt is horrible. Your parents were murdered.”

“It was a hit and run case!”

“Honestly, do you expect a banner that says ‘Here lies the Potters, murdered by yours truly, Voldemort’?”

Harry again lunged and hit Lucius. “VOLDEMORT KILLED MY PARENTS?”

Lucius laid on the floor, the fight gone from him. Nobody moved or spoke. “For all it matters,” and there was a display of regret in the dark grey eyes. His face hardened, but his body was trembling. “I never wished that to any child. I never wanted your parents dead.”

Harry sat, breathless. “It was over before any of us knew it. Voldemort went to your parents’ house, and murdered them in cold blood.”

“But why?” he whispered. “Why did he do that? Why did he spare me?”

Lucius looked at them oddly. “Do you not know? James Potter was the prosecutor in Voldemort’s case. He was the only person in London that was willing to take on Voldemort’s case, and the only person to ever come close to imprisoning the bastard.”

Harry’s head spinned. All his life, he had known his parents based on what his aunt had told him. She had told him that his father is a good for nothing, wayward gambler. And his mother just a little bit more dignified than a hooker.

“After he murdered your parents, he sent a Severus Snape and I to your house, to clean up all the evidences.” Narcissa’s eyes watered. “In his haste, he had left one person alive. Their son. You. You were fast asleep when we arrived. My first instinct is to kill you off.” He closed his eyes in pain. “But Voldemort chose the worst person. I just had my firstborn.” He smiled bitterly. “Draco was but two months old. I couldn’t kill a child when I had just hold one.”

Hermione started sniffing and Blaise held out his hand, gripping hers tightly.

“You were in my home for a week, Potter. You ate from my plates and slept in my son’s nursery. You played with my son, and you adore my wife. I may be a rotten man, Mr Potter, but I don’t kill a child.

But when Voldemort heard that there is a missing son, it became too risky to shelter you. Severus Snape, a most honourable man, took it upon himself to bring you to Mayor Dumbledore’s abode. He knew that Dumbledore has a soft spot for the Potters. Dumbledore would ensure that you are protected at least. That was what all we wanted.” He laughed. “It was poetic justice to have my only heir running away right into your arms.”

“This is…I don’t…” Harry was exhausted. He wanted nothing but to curl in his bed and have Draco back by his side.

“What does Voldemort want?” Blaise asked in his quiet voice. Harry was happy to let somebody took over. He wished everything away.

“Now? Revenge, I theorized. Azkaban had taken away any shreds of sanity he had left. He needed someone to blame, and whom better but the son of his nemesis and the followers that turned his back against him?”

Hermione spoke softly, her voice hoarse. “We have to get Draco back.”

“There is no option for me. I will be there.” Lucius said coldly. “Come hell or high water, I will save my son. But you, Potter. I will be honest, for the first time in forever. No more manipulations or tricks. If you appear tomorrow, you will not escape unscathed.”

A dangerous glint passed his eyes. “I will be there, Lucius.” He stood up straight. “I will get Draco back. And by the end of the day, I will kill Voldemort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Prayers by King Gnu the whole time while I was writing this. Any Banana Fish fan, anyone? :D
> 
> I'm planning the next draft. If anyone have an idea they would like to pitch in, I would be glad to hear it!
> 
> Also apologies for the long absence! I was swamped with classes and tests.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are sweet and spices and everything nice to an author :3 drop any suggestions that you have!


End file.
